


BY ACCIDENT [SEQUEL] - L.S

by maguii_sol



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguii_sol/pseuds/maguii_sol
Summary: First book here ⬇️https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671153Second part of 'By Accident'.Harry and Louis had been together for six years now. Harry has his own restaurant, while Louis continues making music and touring around the world, they are recently engaged and planning their big wedding. But what happens when Harry's ex boyfriend gets out of jail looking for revenge?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 45





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SEQUEL.  
> so if you didn't read the first book, go to my dashboard and read it, because you're going to be quite lost here.
> 
> but If you stayed here that means that you already know me and you already know the story right?  
> So I don't have to do any introduction or whatever,  
> The only thing I'm going to say is that this sequel might have smut. And that's something I NEVER do.  
> So I apologise beforehanded, because it's probably going to be awful.
> 
> This sequel will also have less chapters than the first one.  
> Remember this is six years after the last chapter of the first book. Ok?
> 
> And now
> 
> Let's get to the chapter without any more interruptions.
> 
> Love you all, I'm excited about this new part!  
> Mag 🦋

Chapter one

[ Harry's POV ]

I was in the kitchen of my restaurant, already preparing new recipes for the vegan menu we wanted to include next month. I was all by myself because it was past midnight already and the restaurant had closed after all of the customers had finished eating, and I had sent the rest of my cooks and my employees home.

I was experimenting with new flavours to include, so I had Some vegetables on the pan, some vegan hamburgers on the grill and recently made bread in the oven.

My phone started ringing when I was mixing the vegetables.

"Hi baby." - Louis said on facetime.

"Hello Lou." - I said while struggling with the pan.

"Harry, all I'm seeing is your ceiling. Please show me your face, love."

"Sorry, I'm cooking. It's going to burn. Wait." - I said and turned off the fire under the pan. - "Done. I'm all yours now."

"Good. How are you? Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Where is your sous chef?"

"Caroline was sick so Zayn left early to take care of her."

"She is sick and you didn't tell me?!"

"Lou, I know you're her godfather, but what can you do if you are not even in the country right now? I thought it was better not to worry you."

"I can call her."

"She is three."

"I don't care, I'm calling Zayn to talk with my baby girl." - He said.

"He's not going to pick up, it's past midnight here."

"Fuck, in the morning then."

"Sure. How was the show in Buenos Aires?"

"Amazing, had a really good time."

"Really? That's awesome, Babe."

"Yeah. I miss you though."

"I know, me too. Three more weeks."

"Two weeks and five days actually."

"That's even better." - I said.

"Yeah, wait. Liam is here and he wants to say hi."

"Hi harrybear." - Liam showed up on the screen.

"Hi limabear." - I answered.

"I miss you, and your food. All of the crew misses you. And your food." - Liam said and I laughed.

"It's been four years since I've last been on tour with you, get over it once and for all."

"I'll never, you're the best. You're irreplaceable Harry. I really miss you."

"Ok, that's enough. I'm getting jealous." - Louis said.

"Don't be jealous Loubear. I'll never want to fuck Harry. I just want him to cook for me." - I laughed at Liam's response.

"You can go now Liam." - Louis answered sharply.

He waited a second until Liam disappeared and he returned to look at the camera.

"I miss you." - He said.

"You already said that."

"That doesn't make it less true."

"I miss you too. I have something to tell you Lou, earlier today I went to make the date reservation."

"Without me?"

"Baby, you're barely here. If I waited for you we won't get married until we have like eighty."

"Fair enough. Which date?"

"September 28th."

"Nice."

"You'd better not regret this in the last minute."

"Never." - Louis smiled at me. - "Baby?"

"What?"

"It's been a while since we had phone sex too."

I laughed loudly.

"I'm in the restaurant now."

"Can you call me when you get back home?"

"Are you really that needy?" - I giggled.

"Don't even get me started."

"Ok, I'll call you later."

"Look forward to it. I love you my baby."

"I love you my knight in shining armor."

"I haven't been your knight in a long time now."

"You're always going to be my knight."

Louis giggled and we both kept silent for a bit, staring at each other on the screen. He sighed and smiled sadly at me.

"Goodbye."

"Bye Lou."

I hung up and I returned to the kitchen, I took a look to the food on the oven and everything was burnt. I sighed in frustration and started over again. I was going to stay overnight.

_______________

When I got home it was almost five am, and I was exhausted. I didn't even remember about calling Louis because I fell asleep almost immediately.  
It wasn't until the next morning that I decided to facetime with him.

I got rid of my boxers, falling completely naked back in bed, already calling my fiancé.

"You took your time." - Was the first thing he said.

"Shut up."

"Were you touching yourself already?"

"I just woke up."

"You're getting hard soon."

"Oh, I'm already hard by seeing you like that."

"You like what you see?"

"I want to lick every inch of your body."

"Oh baby I want that too."

"I miss your taste." - I said as I grabbed my now hard boner and started massaging it, slowly speeding up.

"Show me what you are doing."

I did what he told me and placed the phone a bit lower, so he could see me while I touched myself.

"Feels good?"

"Would feel better if it was your hand."

"Oh baby. I want to be there too."

I felt the blood in my body rushed down to my cock.

"Moan for me." - Louis ordered.

I left out a loud moan I was containing.

"Please Imagine I have my entire mouth sucking you, kissing you, tasting you." - Louis said while he started touching himself too. - "Oh baby, I miss you so badly."

"Lou." - I groaned and started moving my hand faster, moving my hips to reach the ecstasy.

On the screen Louis was clenching his fist around his cock and bobbing it up and down with ease, while whimpering and moaning through the speaker.

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm… I'm close." - I said.

"Say my name when you cum." - Louis ordered.

"Yes... Yes."

"Are you there babe?"

"Almost."

"You're so good baby, you look so good."

I felt my lower abdomen tickling and I knew I was about to come. My hand went even faster, while looking at Louis doing the same on the screen, hearing him moan and gasp over the speaker. God he was sexy.

It didn't took much longer to cum all over my stomach while screaming Louis name.  
He came shortly after me.

It took me a few seconds to recover myself from the high and I cleaned my torso and my hand to pick the phone in my hands again.

"That was good." - He said.

"Good is an understatement."

Louis laughed.

"I want to fuck you so hard, baby."

"Two weeks and five days."- I said.

I suddenly heard a strident sound coming from downstairs. I startled at the loud sound. I was alone in the house.  
And that's when I heard someone's steps walking on the first floor. Almost reaching the stairs.

"Lou, I think there's someone in the house." - I whispered.

"What?"

"I just heard steps. I'll go and check out." - I said as I pulled my boxers up and grabbed a baseball bat.

"Ok, I'm not hunging up. Be careful, baby."

"Shh."

"You should have set the alarm."

"Shut the fuck up, Louis!" - I said while taking the bat and placing my ear on the door so I could hear what was happening on the other side.

"I'm calling the police." - Louis said.

And suddenly the door slammed open, pushing me to the ground.

______________


	2. TWO

Chapter two.

[ Harry's POV ]

My heart returned to my chest when I saw it was Caroline running towards me. I left the bat and rushed to pick my pants from the floor to put them on. Zayn was behind her.

"What the hell were you doing behind the door with a bat?" - He asked.

"How did you get here?" - I asked him in response.

"You should really set your alarm Harry." - He answered.

"I simply forget to do it. You are not my mom."

"Whatever, I came because I need to tell you something." - Zayn said and sat on my bed.

"Look dad, uncle Louis is on the phone." - She said, taking my phone while placing herself in front of Louis, also sitting on my bed.

"Hi little C. How are you feeling?" - Louis replied.

"Fine."

"She had the flu, but she's fine." - Zayn said from behind her.

"I'm in your castle."- She continued.

"Oh yeah?" - Louis followed her lead.

"I feel like a princess."

"You are a princess, C."

"But you're not here uncle Lou. I want to play in the castle with you."

"Who am I then? The prince?"

"No, tell your uncle he is the knight." - I whispered to her, and sat by her side on the bed.

"Uncle Harry says you're the knight."

"Does he? How original. Didn't see that coming, hun. What about him? Who is Harry?"

"Harry is the king." - She smiled.

"I already like this game." - I said.

"Shut up." - Louis said and I laughed.

"Uncle Louis, are you naked?"

"Mmm, yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's really hot in here."

"Why?"

"Because your uncle Harry put me to do exercise." - Louis answered and I laughed loudly.

"Why?"

"You are at the 'why' age already? Damn. Because I needed to entertain myself because I'm lonely here."

"Ok guys that's enough." - Zayn stooped Louis. -"Caroline, give your uncle his phone back." - Zayn said while I tried to contain my laugh.

"Bye Uncle Lou. Come back soon."

"I will."

"And bring me presents."

"Caroline!" - Zayn shouted.

"Yes baby girl, I'll buy you presents. Now pass the phone to your uncle please."

"Hi love." - I said when Caroline handed me my phone back.

"Hi."

"Guess we will have to continue this later." - I said.

"From where we left it."

"Yeah."

"Love you so much."

"Love you too."

"I'm buying presents for you too baby."

"You need to stop buying stuff though."

"Never." - He said and I sighed.

"Can't argue with you."

"Nope."

"Bye Lou, good luck on your show today."

"Thanks Baby, talk to you later."

And he hung up. I searched through my apps for Caroline's favorite video game and handed her my phone so she wouldn't bore.  
I turned to face Zayn, remembering he wanted to talk to me.

"What did you need to tell me?"

"Ok, it's bad news. So try not to freak out."

"What happened?"

"Well, yesterday Gigi started sending your wedding invitations, since you had set the date, she wanted to send them as soon as possible so people could save the date, you know?"

"Mhm. Did she ruin the invitations? Because we can print new ones."

"No. Please hear me out. Remember that when I met you in cook school and we became friends I already knew your history. Right? Because of the news and because everyone talked about you back then and all that happened to you."

"Mhm."

"Well, Gigi didn't. She never was a person who cared about gossiping and showbiz. So she didn't know you. Or your past."

I didn't understand where Zayn was going by bringing up something that happened six years before. So I continued listening to him.

"And she might have accidentally sent an invitation to your ex."

"Wait, what? To Austin?!"

Zayn turned to Caroline.

"Care, please can you go to the playroom while I talk to your uncle?"

"Why?"

"Because it's an adult conversation."

"Why?"

"Care, c'mon."

"No. I want to stay with you."

"Caroline, please." - He said more serious and sharply now.

"Bruh."

Caroline sighed in frustration and left the room. Closing the door behind her.

"Austin is in jail." - I said. -"He can't come to the wedding anyways."

"That is actually what I came to tell you. He is not. I called yesterday to make sure of it. They told me they left him out because of his good behavior."

"What?! When?"

"Ten days ago."

"It can't be."

"Sorry mate."

"You're telling me that my worst nightmare is not only out of prison but also invited to my wedding?"

"I'm sorry Haz. I really am. And Gigi is too."

"I'm so going to kill Gigi."

"We still don't know if he received the invitation though, because he didn't send the confirmation."

"Oh, really? And you weren't planning on telling me that part?"

"I just did."

"Shut up Zayn."

"Are you going to tell Louis?"

"Maybe. But I don't want to worry him. He's going to freak out more than I did. You keep me updated if he sends the confirmation to the wedding. I'll handle Louis."

"Ok, but you should be careful and protected from now on, just in case he returns."

"If Austin was coming back to hurt me we would have done it already. You told me he got out ten days ago."

"Yeah, but we can't be sure."

"Zayn, Louis doesn't let me go anywhere without Gael, I'm always sorrounded by people. I have you in the restaurant, I have Gael, I have Niall a few blocks from here, and If I feel like it Louis left one of his body guards here whom I can just call. Austin can't touch me now. Besides Louis is coming back in less than three weeks."

"Ok, if you are this sure…"

"I'm not. You scared the shit out of me. But I know I'm safe."

"Ok, are we going to work then?"

"Am I your ride?"

"Kinda?"

"Agh, ok. What about Caroline?"

"She's coming to the restaurant with us."

"Well, at least that is good news. I'll call Gael."

______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Caroline is Gigi's and Zayn's daughter. And since I wrote this when we still didn't know her name was Khai, I choose Caroline.   
> They call her Care or Little C (mostly Louis).   
> Care, because of Caroline Forbes from the vampire diaries :)  
> I loved her.
> 
> Well, and I think that having a kid as a character always makes things better and funnier, just like I did In my other story Kindergarten.
> 
> I don't know, What do you think?
> 
> And as for Austin... Well not going to say much.  
> Just wait.
> 
> Mag 🦋


	3. THREE

Chapter three.

[ Harry's POV ]

The following two weeks I spent it preparing things for the wedding, Gael would drive me everywhere I needed to go. I took a few days off the restaurant, leaving Zayn in charge. During weekends I usually asked Zayn to come with me, because he was going to be my best man and sometimes I just asked Niall, Louis' best man, if he wasn't recording that day.

So for the last couple of days we had been tasting cakes, picking the crockery, the decorations, the color palette, etc. Running from one place to another.  
Every time I was about to make a decision, I tried to call Louis for him to give me an opinion, so he wouldn't felt left out.  
When he wasn't available, I sent him pictures of the decision I made, and he usually liked it, so everything was on track.

The wedding was in September and we were now in the middle of June.  
So we needed to organize lots of things.  
I wanted to get everything ready before Louis comes back. So the only thing he has to worry about is picking his tuxedo.

As for the Austin thing, neither I or Zayn had news about it, and I decided not to tell Louis about the whole situation so he wouldn't worry in vain.

Right now I was picking my tuxedo, I was just looking myself in the mirror, very comfortable with my decision. It was a marine blue tuxedo, with little details in silver. I just prayed Louis would like it.

When I got out of the dressing room, Zayn sighed in approval. Gael was smiling at me and Niall, well he was more interested in the champagne and the food that they offered us. But he seemed to like it too.  
So that was it. I was going to buy it.

___________

The day Louis was coming back, Caroline asked me if she could sleep over at our house to receive Louis when he arrived.  
She kinda screwed my plan of having sex tonight, but I couldn't say no to my little niece. So she was at my house at the moment, while I was preparing dinner.  
She was playing with some puzzles spread all over the floor of the kitchen.

"Uncle Harry?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad, baby."

"You're not speaking to me."

"I'm tired I guess."

"You miss uncle Louis?"

"Yes. Always."

"Why does he have to go?"

"Because it's his job, Care. But he is coming back today so we don't have to miss him anymore."

"Can we send him a photo?"

She always makes my heart melt with her tenderness.

"Yes, sure. Come with me to the room so I can grab my phone."

"Yeey!"

I giggled at her excitement and grabbed her little hand to guide her to my room where I had left my phone.  
I picked it from the bed and searched for Louis' chat, opened the camera and placed it in front of us to take a selfie.

"What should we write under the pic?"- I said after taking the photo.

"We are waiting for you uncle Louis." - she said, very convinced.

I smiled and nodded at her, typing what she had just said.  
Louis replied quickly after.

'My two favorite people in the world.'

"Look, he answered." - I showed her the message.

"What does it say?" - She looked at me.

Sometimes I forget she doesn't read yet.

"He says that we are their favorite people in the world."

"Can I send him a voice note?"

"Sure baby." - I said and pressed the record button.

"Lou, we miss you, and uncle Harry prepared dinner for you and it's delicious, we can play in the castle when you come back."

I sent it and Louis replied.

'Can't wait, little C ❤️😘.'

Seconds later he typed.

'Harry, Don't read this to Care.'

'But I was planning to have sex tonight.'

I giggled with his message and answered.

'Change of plans.'

'Maybe when she falls asleep?' - He replied.

'Deal.'

'I'll be there in an hour.'

'Perfect.'

I locked my phone and left it on the nightstand. Caroline was now watching the television while laying on my bed, satisfied now that she had talked to Louis.  
I decided to lay with her and watch cartoons until Louis arrived. I could worry about dinner later.

We were watching princess Sophia when I heard a noise from downstairs and a few steps coming closer on the stairs.

"C'mon Zayn, if you wanted to come you could just call me! No need to break into my house." - I said, giggling.

"My dad is here?" - Caroline sat up on the bed with light in her eyes.

Suddenly the door of my room opened and another manly figure appeared in the frame door, it wasn't Zayn. It was Austin.  
He was standing in front of me. Austin.

Not again, not again, not again.  
He looked exactly the same as six years ago.  
I couldn't believe it, I wasn't going to believe it.  
My heart started pounding in fear. I could feel it through my chest. I looked at Care and put her behind me. I was going to protect her at all costs.

"Hello, Harry. Long time no see." 

___________

Well...


	4. FOUR

Chapter four

[ Harry's POV ]

"Hello, Harry. Long time no see."

"You're not my dad." - Care said.

"Care, baby." - I said, standing up in front of Caroline to protect her, without taking my eyes off Austin. - "I need you to go downstairs."

"Why?"

"Caroline, just do it."

"Why?" - She insisted.

"Is this your child, Harry?" - Austin asked and I just froze.

"No, he is my uncle." - Caroline said and walked towards me, hugging my leg. - "Uncle Harry."

"Oh, yes?" - Austin looked at Caroline. -"I am afraid that maybe this is the last time you are going to see him."

"Why?"

"Don't talk to her." - I said, trying to be firm. When actually I was trembling in fear.- "Caroline, please go back to the playroom." - I said while tapping her hair. - "Now."

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"But..."

"Now!"

I felt Caroline sobbing, like as she started to cry. But I couldn't look at her. My eyes were still focused on Austin, every move he made, every muscle he moved. I was protecting Caroline.   
I didn't know what he wanted of me. But I was hell sure he wasn't going to touch her.

Caroline left the room and ran downstairs. I felt relieved for a second. At least she was out of his reach now.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" - I said. -"You're supposed to be in jail."

"You're not the one asking questions here." - Austin said. -"You're getting married?"

I swallowed.

"Yes."

"And you invited me?"

"No... it was a confusion."

"That's a pity. For a moment I thought you missed me."

"No."

"I was planning on interrupting your wedding, you know? But I thought, maybe I can pay Harry a visit."

"Why?"

"Want to know why I came here?"

"Yes." - I strutted.

"I came back to take what is mine."

"I'm not yours." - I said.

"What did you just say?" - Austin said and took a step closer to me, pulling gun out of the waistband of his boxers.

He lifted it up and pointed it straight to me. I froze.

"Harry? What did you just say?"

I didn't answer.

"I thought so."

I didn't answer.

"You're so good Harry. You've always been." - He said while stepping closer and lifting his other hand to my cheek.

He was still pointing to me with the gun on his right hand.   
His left hand was caressing my cheek while I trembled.   
I took a deep sigh. I was going to die. He was going to kill me.

My phone started ringing in my night stand, I turned to see Louis' photo on the caller ID. Louis. My Louis.

Just by looking at his picture I released the tears I was containing, running down my cheeks.  
I thought that maybe this was the last time I was going to see his face. I thought that I didn't told him I loved him today. God, I wanted to tell him I loved him one last time. Louis, I love you.

"Don't you dare picking up." - Austin said.

"I wasn't." - I mumbled and returned to look at him.

Austin had the most evil look in his eyes I had ever seen.

"Good. That boyfriend of yours really doesn't appreciate you as much as I do."

"That is not true." - I mumbled.

"Yes it is, baby. I love you, Harry. And it hurt me to know that you were going to get married." - He said, still pointing at me with his gun. -"That's why I want you to run away with me. So we can be happy again."

"No."

"Harry, I'm not going to say it again."

"I'm... I'm happy here." - I said while strutting.

"Well, I don't fucking care! I want you to come with me."

"Where?" - I trembled.

"You'll see. Now walk." - He said while pointing me with his gun and pulling me by the wrist.

I started walking outside the room and heading downstairs, feeling the point of the gun on my back. I heard Caroline playing and singing on her own in the playroom.  
Tears started running down my face faster.  
I was trembling, sobbing, crying, all at the same time.

Austin grabbed me abruptly from the arm and took me out of the house through the back door. He walked me to the back of the house where he had parked an old van and he forced me inside. I didn't know where he was taking me, or what he wanted of me. All I know is he was still pointing at me with his fire weapon, trying to lean over me and grabbed my lips between his. It was sick. He was sick.  
But he was forcing me, he was hurting me with his left hand when he pulled me by the hair to kiss him back.  
I knew that I couldn't resist much longer because I didn't know what he was capable of with the gun.

I didn't notice we were moving until he pulled me away from the forced kiss. I didn't notice that another person was at the wheel and drove the van away from my house.

Louis is going to find me. Louis is going to find me. Louis is going to find me.

_______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.  
> Mag 🦋


	5. FIVE

Chapter five.

[ Louis' POV ]

"Baby I'm home!" - I said when I opened the door and Gael, who was my ride from the airport, left the luggage by the door.

Gael waved goodbye and closed the house door behind him. Leaving me standing by the door with my suitcases.

"Uncle Louis!" - I heard a little voice shouting, and quickly appeared behind the playroom door, running towards me.

I lifted her in my arms as soon as she reached me and she giggled.

"You're giant. What are you eating little C?"

"I don't know." - She giggled.

I placed her back on the ground and kissed her forehead.

"Wanna help me with the bags?"

"Nope." - She said.

"Fair enough, I'll do it later then."

"Do you want to play in the castle now?" - She asked hopefully.

"In a minute, I want to say hi to Harry. Where is he?"

"Upstairs with a man."

"With a man?"

"Yes, a man who showed up out of nowhere." - she said and ran back to the playroom.

Who would that man be? I rushed upstairs to our bedroom to find it empty. I looked around the room and over the other rooms on the entire second and third floor more than once and didn't find him.  
I went back downstairs to look in the kitchen, only to find a half cooked dinner. I headed to the backyard but he wasn't there either.

I tried calling his phone. I heard it ringing somewhere on the second floor. So I walked to our bedroom again just to find the phone over the nightstand.  
I took it in my hands and a shiver went down my spine. This wasn't good.

I searched through his things to see if he had left a note or something, but his wallet was on the drawer too.   
He wasn't in the house, but he never leaves without his phone or his wallet. So what the hell happened?

"Caroline! Did you see Harry leaving?" - I said once I returned to the playroom.

"Nope." - She said while drawing.

"Ok, baby girl I need you to talk to me. What happened with that man? What did you see?"

"Why?"

"Because Harry is not here anymore. So I need you to tell me what you saw." - I said trying to keep calm and not shout at her.

I was about to lose patience.

"The man showed up in the bedroom while uncle Harry and I were watching cartoons. And uncle Harry didn't tell me who he was, he just asked me to come here. Uncle Harry was angry and he screamed at me, he made me cry. But I already forgive him."

"He screamed? Ok, Care. I need you to remember how the man was."

"Tall, brown hair and had an ugly perfume. He thought I was Harry's daughter. But I told him no."

"Did he say his name?"

"No."

"Ok." - I sighed in frustration and the fear increased. - "You're not going to sleep here tonight. I'll call your dad to come and pick you up. I have to search for Harry. Ok?"

"But I wanted to play with you."

"Another day honey."

I took my phone and called Zayn. I stayed with Caroline, but honestly I didn't hear a word she said, I was just too worried.  
My baby was missing.

Minutes later Zayn was at the door.

"What happened?"

"Harry is gone."

"What?"

"I arrived here and he wasn't here, he left his wallet and his phone, and left Care alone in the house with all the doors opened. She said that a man appeared out of nowhere. I don't know, Zayn. I don't know what the hell happened?!"

"Oh no! No! No, I fucking told him he needed to get security!"

"What? What for?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Zayn! Tell me now before I punch you!"

"Dad?" - Caroline entered the room scared of our yells.

"Baby, everything is fine. Go back there." - Zayn replied to her.

Caroline looked concerned, but she agreed and got out of the room.

"Zayn, you'd better fucking tell me what you know."

"Austin! He got out of jail three weeks ago. I knew he was going to come back for him. Shit!"

"What?!"

"I told Harry that two weeks ago. Shit! I should've been here. I'm sorry Louis. Fuck! What are going to do?"

"I'm leaving." - I said and took my keys.

"Where are you going?"

"To the police you asshole."

"I'm going with you."

"No, stay here and wait if he comes back or something."

"You sure?"

"Zayn, the love of my life had been kidnapped by the man who raped him. I'm not sure of anything, I don't know what to do, but I can't just stay here. If he is suffering I won't forgive myself. Right now I feel like my heart is dying. And I'm fucking scared. So shut the fuck up."

I walked out to the garage and got in my car. I was going to search heaven and earth for my baby. I'm not going to let that son of a bitch get away with it.  
I'm going to save you, Harry.


	6. SIX

Chapter six

[ Louis' POV ]

When I made it to the police station, I rushed inside, ignoring the weird looks the people were giving me. All I cared about was to make the report and I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

I walked to the main desk and almost yelled at the officer who was there. I couldn't contain myself, I was losing it.

I tried to report Harry as missing, but they didn't let me, they said that he needed to be missing for more than 48 hours, even though I told him everything that Caroline said, and the way that I found my house totally empty and with no signs of him.

After screaming and fighting with the officers I left the station more frustrated and angered than I was before. Because they didn't give me a solution, just to wait.

I got into the car again and started driving all over the City. It was past midnight and I didn't have a clue to where Harry could be, to where Austin could have taken him.

I tried calling Zayn again, but there was no news or signals of Harry there.   
I called Niall and then Liam to tell them both what had happened and to be alert in case Harry tries to communicate with them.

Liam said he was going to talk to his contacts so they can spread the information, and warn everyone in L.A about Austin. Also it would be useful if someone had seen him, or Harry.

I was feeling useless, I felt anger and frustration. I didn't know what else to do but going on circles around the city trying to find my Fiancé while crying behind the wheel.

I called Zayn again when I remembered about the security cameras on my house  
He told me he was on it already, but he didn't want to make me illusionate because he couldn't find anything yet.

But yet, I didn't have anything better to do, and maybe two pairs of eyes would see better than one. Right?  
So I returned to the house after driving two hours non stop.

I guess Liam's work had given results because people were already calling to check on me. To ask if I was ok. Like if it was possible.

I wasn't fucking ok, I couldn't be.   
I didn't want to keep answering them, so I just turned the phone off.

Before arriving home Harry's phone started ringing. I almost forgot that I still had it with me.  
On the screen I could see the caller ID. It was Anne.

I totally forgot about her. I started panicking.  
How do I tell her that her son was kidnapped?

I whipped my tears and tried to calm my breathing before speaking with her. I parked the car and picked up Harry's phone from the passenger seat.

"Anne. It's Louis."

"Louis? Where is Harry? I saw something on the news and I just wanted to make sure he is ok."

"He is not. Anne. I don't know how to say this, but…" - I took a deep breath before continuing.- "Austin is back and he has Harry. I… I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry." - I said and just the thought of my baby with that monster made me sick.

I started crying again.

"What?" - I heard her sobbing.

"Harry is missing." - I sobbed. - "I don't know where he is Anne, I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm… like it's my fault. And I know I should have told you sooner, I just… I have no excuse but I'm going to do everything in my power. I'm not going to stop looking for him, never."

"Lou…" - Anne said while crying.

"Yes?"

"It's… it's not your fault, honey."

"I had to protect him!" - I cried and hit the wheel in front of me.

"Did you go to the police?"

"They can't take the report because it was only a few fucking hours ago. And isn't enough for them! I feel like they're fucking with me."

"Louis I feel like we should be together right now. We are together in this. I want to help." - She whispered, an I know she was trying to calm me down, even if she was also broken inside.

"Yes, it's a good idea. I can send Gael to pick you up, Anne."

"Please."

"We're going to find him."

I hung up and got out of the car to enter the house just to see Zayn sitting with my computer and Caroline sleeping on the couch besides him.  
Liam was already at my place too, preparing some cups of tea for all of us.  
It was not a great mood for us to hang out, we were all quiet and the both of them were looking at me with pity. I sat next to Zayn to watch the videos.  
Liam handed me a cup of tea and touched my shoulder to comfort me a bit.

Zayn was watching the security camera videos in fast forward. None of the outside videos showed anything because the house didn't have the lights on.  
We only got to see some blurred figures walking in the backyard and disappearing into the night.  
We couldn't see where they went either, or how they left.

When Zayn started playing the first floor corridor security video, my breathing stopped. The camera was really nitid and the light showed everything clear as water. Yet the cameras didn't have sound. Only images.

First we saw Austin walking towards the bedroom, minutes later we saw Caroline running downstairs.

I still can't believe Harry managed to save her like that. Zayn sighed and mumbled a little 'thanks Harry' when he saw that.

We waited a few more minutes until the two adults walked out of the room.   
And what I saw was something that I would never get out of my head. I could feel my heart clenching.

Austin was pushing Harry downstairs by pointing him with a gun.  
I felt the anger boiling in my blood. Austin, you're a dead man.

Even if they were showing their backs to the camera and the video didn't show Austin's face. I knew it was him.

I could see Harry was in fear, I noticed he was crying. Austin made my baby cry.   
The anguish and the anger were taking all over me, I didn't know if I wanted to cry, or to scream, or maybe both.

"Lou, we can use these videos to show the police that he was threatened. That way we don't have to wait 48hs." - Zayn said.

"I can't watch the videos again."

"Do you want me to do it?"- He said calmly.

"Go with Liam. I'll stay here and wait for Anne in the meantime. And I'll keep an eye on C."

"Ok." - Zayn said and walked towards me, touching my shoulders.- "Lou. I know you are scared. But we are going to save him."

I nodded slightly and he smiled at me.

Minutes later Zayn, Liam and my laptop were gone.  
I took my phone out again and turned it on.  
I had five missed calls from an unknown number, and a voicemail.

Immediately my heart started pounding in my chest.  
I played the message on speaker.

"Lou…" - I heard a cracked voice. - "Louis…" - He whispered. - "it's Harry. I don't know where I am." - I could tell he was crying. - "Please find me. I'm ok for now, but he has a gun. I… I don't know what he wants of me. But if anything happens…" - He cried louder. - "God, I can't even speak… if anything happens, I love you, so much. You made me the happiest man on earth." - He sobbed and then whispered again. - "I love you."

I didn't know I was crying until the message ended.


	7. SEVEN

Chapter seven

[ Harry's POV ]

"Harry, love. I brought you food." - Austin said and placed a plate in front of me.

I was sitting on a single bed on the corner of the room. And I have been there since Austin dropped me here. I didn't find the strength to move.

I analyzed the place as soon as I entered.  
Every window was shut and completely covered by wood pieces.   
The room had only a nightstand, a bed, a clock in the wall and one door which Austin used to come and go all the time to check on me.  
I know he wasn't alone because every time he left the room I heard him speaking with another man in what I thought was the kitchen.

Austin told me that if I tried to scream he would shoot me. So I kept my mouth shut since the second I arrived.

The only thing that kept repeating myself was how much I loved Louis, and the fact that maybe I wasn't going to be able to say it to him again, was killing me.

Austin was now sitting next to me and trying to make me eat. He had taken the fork in his hand and put it near my mouth.  
With his other hand he was touching my neck. I was feeling nauseous under his touch. He also was glancing at me with evilness and lust. He was disgusting.

I wasn't going to open my mouth to eat that. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure.  
I had enough when he forced me to kiss him under the point of the gun.

"C'mon babe. You gotta eat." - He said and pushed the fork against my lips.

I turned my head to the other side and that's when I saw something, a chance.  
Austin had a phone in his jean back pocket. I swallowed deeply and made a plan in my mind.

"Harry, Don't make me angry." - Austin said. - "Eat this."

"No, please. It's just that I'm not hungry." - I lied, and god I was praying he would believe the entire act I was about to pull off. -"But I want something else." - I said and straddled upon him.

Austin had a disgusting smirk on his face, I tried my best to not puck all over him. Because I was not only disgusted about him but also with me and what I was doing.  
I just prayed for my plan to work.

"Oh yes? What do you want, love?"

"I missed you." - I said and tried to sound like I meant it.

"I missed you too."

I lowered my hands to his crotch and sensed his boner below me. I was containing my vomit while touching him over the fabric of his jeans.  
I started pulling his pants down. Still trying that he won't see that I was pulling his phone out of the back pocket of it.

"Do you want to go grab a condom?" - I said while leaning my face closer to his and taking advantage of his lust and that he was staring at my eyes to hide the phone inside the waistband of my trousers behind mi back.

"I have a box in the kitchen."

"I would prefer that you go and buy some special ones." - I said, because I needed him out of the room for longer.

"What do you want?"

"Flavored ones." - I answered quickly the first thing that came to my mind.

"Which flavor?"

"Chocolate."

"Ok, love. I'll go get your flavored condoms." - He leaned over me to kiss me, but I quickly pulled back.

"Save it for later." - I lied, again.

I wasn't going to cheat on Louis, not now, not ever. That was for sure. 

Austin pulled his pants back on, without noticing the missing phone.  
When he got out of the room, I took the phone out and dialed Louis number which I knew by heart.  
Luckily it was one of those phones you can use the calling app without actually unblocking the screen.

I tried calling Louis four times. By the fifth time I decided to leave a voicemail.  
I felt my voice trembling as I tried to whisper. I told him I loved him, and I felt like it was going to be the last time I would say it.   
It hurt. It really hurt.  
And god how I wished he could say it back. I missed his voice, missed his kisses, I missed his arms.   
And I know he must be heartbroken right now. My Louis must be freaking out.   
And just the thought of him suffering for me made me shiver.

Louis is going to find me. Louis is going to find me. Louis is going to find me.

I whispered one last 'I love you' and the message ended.

_______________

I didn't want Austin to force me into having sex with him, so I turned the lights off an laid down, pretending to be asleep when I heard him come back and talking on the other room.

He entered the room and stared at me, turning the lights on again.

"Harry, I bought what you asked me. Get up so I can fuck you."

"I'm tired. We can continue it tomorrow." - I lied, but actually I was shaking after his words.

"You're not going to leave me like this." - He said and pulled his hard dick out of his boxers.

"I want to sleep." - I said and faked a yawn.

"I don't fucking care."

Austin took my arm and pulled me to sit up on the bed.

"Open your mouth." - He ordered, but I didn't respond. - "Do I need to get the gun?" - He threatened.

"No! Please." - I begged and I started feeling the tears down my cheeks again.

"Then suck me off."

"I… I can't." - I mumbled.

"I'm going to get the gun, maybe that way you change your mind!"

"Why are you doing this to me?!" - I cried.

"Because you're going to pay for everything you put me through for the past six years." - He said and walked through the door.

I rushed to close it behind him and moved the bed towards the door. I also moved the little nightstand and put it over the bed to trank the door, to not let Austin in.

I sat with my back on the door as well and pushed with all my strength so neither Austin or the man who was with him could open the door.

They tried for longer than I thought they would, but eventually they ran tired.

It was almost four a.m when Austin's phone started ringing. I jumped in my seat and pulled it out, wishing that Austin hadn't heard it from the other room.

I turned the volume down so it wouldn't ring again, when I saw the number on the screen. It was Louis'.

"Hi?" - I answered in a whisper.

"Oh my god, Harry is this you?" - I heard Louis desperately crying on the other side and that's all it took for me to start crying too.

"Lou." - I left with a sigh. - "I'm sorry." - I cried a bit louder.

"Oh, no. No. Don't say that. This isn't your fault or anything like that. Ok? Hear me out baby. This was never your fault."

"Ok."

"Where are you? who's is this phone?"

"I'm locked in a room, but I don't know where I am... And I stole the phone to call you, they don't know that I have it, yet."

"Ok, baby. Are you ok? Did he hurt you? How did you get there?"

"I'm ok, he is just… forcing me. Again. Lou I'm sorry. I… I had to kiss him." - I sobbed. - "He was going to kill me." - I whispered again.

"Baby, Harry, my love. The only thing that matters is that you're still alive and I'm going to find you. Ok?"

"I Know. You're my knight in shining armor." - I sobbed again just at the thought of my Louis holding me close to his chest, protecting me.

"I'm going to find you. I promise. Can you tell me how you got there?"

"He had a van. And another man was driving."

"Are there two of them?"

"Yes." - I whispered.

"The both of them have guns?"

"I don't know, I just saw Austin's." - I sobbed.

"Ok. Baby, I need you to keep this phone on and with you ok. Maybe we can trace it." 

"Uhm, ok. But they are going to find out that I have it."

"Ok, we'll try to hurry as much as I can. Ok?"

"We?" - I asked.

"Yeah, there's a lot of people with me. Trust me, everything is going to be alright. You're going to be with me faster than you think." - I could feel he was trying to calm his crying.

"I hate to hear you cry." - I left out. - "Don't cry, Lou."

"Harry, are you really worried about me right now?" - He giggled between sobbes.

"I love you." - I whispered.

"I love you." - He said back. - "I love you with all my heart, you're everything I need and the only one who makes me happy. Harry, I'm going to find you. I'm going to hold you and never let go. Be strong my love. I know you can. We are going to be together soon. Ok, baby? Just hold on."

"Please hurry, and be careful. I don't want them to hurt you, my Louis." - I whispered between tears. - "I love you."

"I love you." - He said and then the call was over.

At least I got to hear him saying it back.

_________


	8. EIGHT

Chapter eight.

[ Louis' POV ]

After listening to Harry's voicemail over and over, I heard the sound of Gael parking in the lawn. Seconds later Anne and Gael showed up at my door.  
She was devastated, she could barely walk on her own, Gael was holding her. I got closer to her, I pulled her in a hug, letting myself cry too.

We both kept quiet for a while, until she took some distance and asked me to tell her everything.  
I explained to her everything I knew so far, and I showed her Harry's message from my phone.  
She never stopped hugging me.  
We didn't have Harry now, but at least we could rely on each other.

She told me that we should go and show the voicemail to the police, maybe that way they can trace the signal of the phone.

I asked Gael if he could stay in the house with the sleeping Caroline and Anne and I took my car as I drove back to the station.  
Liam and Zayn were still there, showing the security videos to the officers, so I interrupted.

"He communicated. Harry called me and left a message." - I said, trying to catch my breath. - "is it testimony enough for you?"

"Sr. We are trying to elucidate the criminal by the images they are showing us. Now that we have this evidence we can start looking for him. Maybe if you show us that caller ID, we can track it down." - The officer explained calmly. - "Can you give us the phone?"

I nodded and handed them my phone. The officer plugged it to a computer and started typing on his keyboard.

Suddenly the television from the police station was turned on, and a news reporter was speaking.

"We don't have much information about what happened, but what we can say is that Harry Styles, the now well known as Louis Tomlinson Fiancé, is missing, and probably kidnapped by an ex delinquent. This happened a few hours ago, during the night. We are still waiting for updates from the family and friends. But we are all praying for the best."

They were showing pictures of me and Harry all over the screen and I turned my face away from it because I couldn't take it. I didn't want to hear or see anything. I couldn't let myself break. I needed to stay strong, and keep fighting for Harry.  
Not a time to be weak.

"Turn that off." - Liam said sharply to the officer who was watching the tv, and the man did as he was told.

I sighed in relief.

"Mr. Tomlinson. Did you try to call that number?" - The officer asked me.

"No."

"Well now your phone is connected to our network. So try calling it and we can see If we find a location."

I started trembling again.  
I looked at the screen of my phone and it showed that it was almost four a.m. Harry had been missing for seven hours now.

My heart was clenching when I felt the sound of the tone.  
The officers made me put it on speaker.  
So I did and placed the phone on the table for everyone to hear.

"Hi?" - I heard a low voice on the other side.

"Oh my god, Harry is this you?" - I felt joy and relief for a second. But then I started crying. Again.

"Lou. I'm sorry." - Harry said and I knew he was crying. My baby was crying. 

"Oh, no. No. Don't say that. This isn't your fault or anything like that. Ok? Hear me out baby. This was never your fault." - I said and everyone was looking at me. 

Anne hugged me again and started to cry on my shoulder.

"Ok."

The police officer handed me a paper with some questions for Harry. I read them out loud.

"Where are you? who's is this phone?"

"I'm locked in a room, but I don't know where I am... And I stole the phone to call you, they don't know that I have it, yet."

The police officer nodded and started writing more questions.

"Ok, baby. Are you ok? Did he hurt you? How did you get there?" 

"I'm ok, he is just… forcing me. Again. Lou I'm sorry. I… I had to kiss him." - I felt my heart wrecking into pieces. - "He was going to kill me." 

I contained myself from screaming as I tightened Anne's grip. She was as wrecked as I was.

"Baby, Harry, my love." - I started and tried to calm myself down, so I could tranquilize him. - "The only thing that matters is that you're still alive and I'm going to find you. Ok?" 

"I Know. You're my knight in shining armor." 

I swallowed deeply and the officer handed me another question.

"I'm going to find you. I promise. Can you tell me how you got there?"

"He had a van. And another man was driving."

The officer made me a sign to continue asking about it.

"Are there two of them?"

"Yes." 

"The both of them have guns?"

"I don't know, I just saw Austin's." - He Said, still crying.

The officer handed me another paper and I read it out loud.

"Ok. Baby, I need you to keep this phone on and with you, ok? Maybe we can trace it." 

"Uhm, ok. But they are going to find out that I have it."

"Ok, we'll try to hurry as much as I can. Ok?"

"We?" 

"Yeah, there's a lot of people with me." - I smiled between the tears. - "Trust me, everything is going to be alright. You're going to be with me faster than you think." 

"I hate to hear you cry." - Harry said and I smiled at the phone. - "Don't cry, Lou."

"Harry, are you really worried about me right now?" - I giggled between sobbes. God I missed him so much. And I couldn't ignore the fact that he was suffering.

"I love you." - he whispered.

"I love you." - I said back, and for the first time I forgot I was in a police station and that everyone was listening to us because I felt like this was our intimate moment, and that he needed it. - "I love you with all my heart, you're everything I need and the only one who makes me happy. Harry, I'm going to find you. I'm going to hold you and never let go. Be strong my love. I know you can. We are going to be together soon. Ok, baby? Just hold on." - I needed to say it too.

Liam and Anne were hugging me as I tried to clean my cheeks from all the crying. 

"He's so lucky to have you." - Anne whispered to me. - "You make him so happy."

She was going to add something else when Harry spoke again.

"Please hurry, and be careful. I don't want them to hurt you, my Louis." - Harry whispered - "I love you."

"I love you." - I said and then the call was over.

Actually the one who cut the call was the police officer. I was about to shout at him, because I wanted to keep talking to my baby. But he stood up and announced.

"I have the location. Let's get the cars ready." - He said to the other officers.

________


	9. NINE

Chapter nine.

[ Harry's POV ]

After Louis hung up, I stayed with my back pressed against the door until I heard Austin on the other side, he was beginning to push it again.  
He wanted to get in. He wanted to rape me. He wanted to hurt me once more.

"Harry, babe. If you don't open this fucking door, I'll start to shoot at it. And I don't care if the bullets hit you."

And suddenly I had a flashback to six years ago, when Austin knocked on the bedroom door non stop, until I opened it, while having Louis on the phone.   
Those images replayed in my mind for several minutes. I was feeling nauseous again. I felt disgusting, I felt mad at myself for letting Austin in six years ago. I felt like I was broken, like I was letting Louis down. 

Those thoughts went on and on until a loud sound got me out of my thoughts.

A bullet had crossed the wood of the door and stamped against the opposite wall.  
I literally felt it passing by the side of my face.

I rushed to stand up and place myself against the side wall. Containing my breath, and covering my ears at the strident sounds.

I started sobbing again. Austin was still shooting at the door. I saw every bullet going through the wood. One bullet, two bullets, three bullets in a row.

"Harry, open the damn door!"

"No." - I muttered.

"I'm pretty sure you're hungry, or you want to use the bathroom. You're going to open the door eventually."

I felt Austin's phone vibrating in my trousers.  
I quickly took it out and cut the call before Austin noticed it was his phone that was ringing.

It killed me to hang up on Louis. But I didn't want Austin to hear me. I didn't want to make him more angry either. I didn't want him to find out that I had the phone.

Austin was pushing the door more angrily now. I knew he was practically slamming his body against it.

"Harry, love. Please open."

"Stop calling me like that!" - I exploded.

"You're my boyfriend, Harry. Don't you remember?"

"What?!"

"We never broke up. So technically we are together."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. Austin, stop! Don't you get it? I don't want you, I don't care about you, I don't love you, and I'm not going to let your hands on me, I'd rather be dead than to feel you touching me. You're not going to touch me, ever again. You hurt me, and you're a horrible person who does horrible things. You're never going to be loved. Nobody is going to love you or care about you, because you're insane, you're a criminal, and you don't deserve anything but prison." - I shouted and cried my lungs out.

I needed to spill everything I was containing.

"You're so going to regret that." - He said.

All the bravery that I had, vanished when I heard those shootings again on the door. I crouched against the wall and started crying again. I wrapped my arms around my legs. I was afraid, I was scared he would hurt me. Afraid he would kill me if he entered the room.

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and dialled Louis' number, wanting to hear his voice, trying to hear above the sounds of the bullets passing through the room, and the pushes of the other man who was helping Austin to open it.   
I felt like the bed was starting to give up, the only thing that kept me separated from Austin was that bed tranking the door, and it was starting to give up.   
I trembled at the thought of him succeeding to open it.

"Harry?" - I heard on the phone.

"Lou, please hurry." - I whispered.

"Harry I can't hear a thing. Are you ok?" - Louis was almost shouting at the speaker.

"Louis, he's going to kill me." - I said a bit louder.

"No, no no. No, Harry. Baby I'm on my way. I love you. Everything is going to be fine."

"Ok." - I said while crying. - "Keep talking to me. I want to hear your voice."

"Sure. Fuck, I don't know what to say." - I heard a few whispers on the speaker, as if Louis was talking to someone else, and then Louis continued. -"Ok, this will work. Remember how I met you? I crashed your bike. Remember?"

"Yes."

"Baby, I thought that night was the scariest of my life. Because I barely knew you but I thought you were going to die. And I'm not going to lie, but the first thing I thought was 'oh my god this boy has the most beautiful hair in the world. I can't let him like this, I need to save him ' And that was only because I couldn't see your eyes at that time, because if I had seen your eyes I would have fallen in love with you right away. That night I made a promise to myself, and it was that I was going to save you. So I took you to the hospital. And of course I took my first picture of you. I still have it."

"I look awful in that picture." - I whispered.

I felt like all the noises that Austin was making and screaming at the door had disappeared. I only wanted to hear Louis' voice.

"No, you don't. I love that picture. I fell in love with that picture. I fell in love with you. And I did save you. Harry, I still have that promise. I'm sure that I'll be there to save you again. You don't deserve any of this. You're my angel, Harry. And I'm going to promise you something. Right now. Once this is over, we are going on a vacation. Just the two of us. I'm going to take care of you. What do you think?" - He ended and I sobbed.

"What about the wedding?" - I smiled shyly.

"Right. We can go on vacation after the wedding. I want to marry you so badly."

"Me too." 

"I'm going to find you."

"I know."

"Hold on, baby."

Austin was still shouting and pushing the door, when I heard a loud noise coming from the other room, as if someone had broken into the place. The sound made me jump in fear and I accidentally threw the phone to the other side of the room.

"Pull your guns down!" - I heard a man yelling loud and clear.

I hugged my legs even closer.

Multiple sounds and voices were coming from the other side of the door. I couldn't identify them or decipher what they were saying. It lasted at least ten minutes. But it felt like eternity.  
Until everything went silent.

"Harry, baby, are you there? It's Louis." - I heard in a low volume and calmly tone. - "Can you open the door for me?" 

"Lou?"

"Yes, love. It's me."


	10. TEN

Chapter ten.

[ Harry's POV ]

When I heard his voice, I ran to get the bed and the nightstand away from the door, unlocking it and opening it to see Louis standing on the other side. I looked at him and he was biting his lips, with red eyes from crying.

"Oh baby." - He said and stepped closer to pull me in a hug.

He hugged me tight and I felt like I was breathing for the first time. I felt the knot in my chest disappearing. I felt relieved.  
I hugged him closer and I started crying again.

"It's ok." - He whispered and caressed my back. - "it's ok."

"You're here." - I managed to say between sobbes.

"Always." - He tightened the grip around me.

"Don't let me go." - I whispered to him.

Louis kissed my neck.

"I won't." 

He hugged me again and tousled my hair. I fell for his touch. He made my heart clench and twist from happiness.

"My love. My baby. My cute Harry. I was so scared."

"I was too."

"I know, I know. You don't deserve any of this."

Louis took some distance and leaned over me to kiss me, but I didn't let him. I just turned my face aside as a reflex, and then buried it again on his neck.

"Can we go home?" - I whispered.

"Yes baby. Of course."

He pulled away and took my hand into his, pulling out of the room.  
When I got out I saw my mom crying in the other room, being contained by Zayn.

"My baby." - She sobbed and rushed to hug me.

"Mom."

"I thought I lost you." - She said while crying and I hugged her closer.

"I'm sorry mom." 

"It's not your fault, Harry." - She said and caressed my cheek.

I looked over her shoulder and I saw Louis cleaning his tears with his knuckles.  
He caught my eyes and I sent him a kiss, making him smile.

"I'm ok, mom. No need to keep crying." - I said, trying to calm her down, even if I wanted to keep crying.

"Ok, yes." 

She pulled away and I went towards Liam and Zayn who rushed to hug me as well.

"Thank you guys." - I whispered.

We pulled back and Louis put one protecting arm around me while he guided me outside.   
The police officers were waiting for us to get out so they could close down the place.

"Mr. Styles, are you okay?" - One of them asked.

"I think so." 

"I know you must be tired and probably not in the mood for talking. But we need your statement." - He said.

"I'm sorry officer." - Louis started. - "But I think Harry needs to rest and calm down before doing anything. We will go to the station when he is ready."

The officer simply nodded and we headed to the car.

Liam sat behind the wheel of Louis' car, because he asked him to. Zayn sat on the passenger seat; and my mother, Louis and I on the backseat.

It was almost morning by now, we could see the sun starting to rise from the car windows.  
Only when I looked around and saw a traffic sign, I understood where I was. I wasn't in L.A. anymore, that son of a bitch took me to Ontario.  
I felt like I was suffocating, like I couldn't breathe. Austin kidnapped me.

I wrapped my arms around Louis and rested my head on his shoulder, trying to stabilize my breathing again.  
He took a deep breath and sighed in relief, I could feel his muscles relaxing underneath me.  
The car was silent, an odd and awkward silence. Like if everyone wanted to say something but nothing at the same time.  
I just turned my head to look up to Louis. My Louis.

"Lou, how did you find me?" - I whispered.

Louis slightly smiled and tangled his fingers in my hair.

"Because we tracked down the phone call, that led us here. You were really brave by stealing that. You know?" - He said while caressing my hair.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed his touch. I pulled him even closer if possible and he rested a kiss on the top of my head.

"My baby." - He whispered.

We kept silent for a while and then my mom interrupted.

"Harry?" 

"Mhm?" - I said while separating myself from Louis to look at her.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?"

I felt Louis caressing my arm to comfort me.

"I guess."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." - Louis said to my ear.

"It's ok. I think." - I made my mind after a sigh and started telling them.- "I was in the house, and he appeared out of nowhere, he said some things and I tried to fight him but he had a gun, so when he told me to go with him, I did. I was too scared to think about anything else." - I stopped and closed my eyes to shut those images. I took another breath and then continued. - "He pushed me inside a vehicle and he said I was his property. And he touched me and kissed me all the way to the place where he dropped me." - I said while struggling with my tears. - "When the other man and Austin left me in that room, they offered food and stuff. Austin kept saying things to me, and In one moment I saw he had a phone and… I thought maybe I could steal it and call Louis." - I turned to Louis and wrapped my arms around his neck. - "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, Haz."

"Yes, because I… I pretended to want to have sex with him, I even touched his crotch and felt his boner, just to get that phone out of his jeans, and I felt disgusting, I felt like I was cheating on you, Lou."

Louis caressed my back as I cried. I know everyone was looking at me, I know I made Louis disgusted about me.

"Harry. Look at me." - He said and so I did. - "I would never, ever, judge you for that. You did what you could, and you were really clever to pull that off. And I also know that you're probably more hurt to go through it than I would ever be. Because you did that to survive, ok? And I understand it. But If you want me to say it, I forgive you, baby. But this isn't about me. You don't need to worry about me now. I'm fine as long as you are safe."

I nodded and hugged him again.

"Thanks." - I whispered.

"Harry, I know this isn't probably the time." - Zayn said. -"But I need to thank you for saving Caroline. You are the best."

I smiled.

"I'd never let anyone hurt my little girl." - I said, sincerely.

"I know. But this was a totally different level." - He giggled.

"You're a hero." - Louis whispered in my ear. - "My superhero."

________


	11. ELEVEN

Chapter eleven.

[ Louis' POV ]

I hugged Harry until we arrived home. I tried to comfort him in all the ways possible. Kissing his hair, whispering calming words, caressing his skin, but nothing seemed to work. He was still tense and uncomfortable. He was still in pain.

It was morning already when Liam parked in the front of our house.   
I took Harry's hand in mine and pulled him out of the car.  
We all walked inside to find Gael with Caroline, who was now awake.

"Uncle Harry!" - She received him.

"Hi love." - He said and crouched at her height and opened his arms.

Caroline rushed to hug him.

"Harry, I want to play with you and Lou in the castle."

"Little C, Harry needs to sleep." - I said, pulling her up in my arms once she separated from Harry.

"But you promised." - She pouted.

"It's seven in the morning, Care." - Zayn said. - "Let your uncles sleep."

"But…" - She pouted again.

"It's, ok. We can play." - Harry said.

"Baby…" - I said.

"She waited for you to come back from your tour for five months. We can play fifteen minutes." - Harry answered me.

"Ok, if you want to."

"How do we play, Care?" - Harry ignored my comment.

"I'm the princess. And Uncle Harry is the King." - She said. - "Gael can be the dragon of the tower. And Uncle Louis has to save us from the dragon because he is the knight."

"Who am I?" - Zayn asked.

"You can be my white horse, Zayn." - I said and Harry laughed.

"Yes!" - Caroline yelled.

"Why do you give her those ideas?" - He laughed.

"Ok, everyone knows the game, so?" - Harry asked.

"I'm just going to watch." - Liam said.

"Me too." - Anne added.

"Ok, so Harry, C and Gael should go upstairs and then I'll go with my horse to save them." - I said.

"Ok." - Gael said, not very convinced.

Harry lifted Caroline in his arms and dragged her upstairs, giggling. Gael walked behind them.  
Seconds later we started to hear their fake screams for rescue.

"Don't panic! Your Knight is going to save you from that awful and dangerous dragon!" - I yelled.

I ran upstairs to find Gael on the door, making weird dragon noises, I laughed at him and pushed him aside with my fake sword, which actually was a broom, and entered the room.

"I'm here to save you!" - I said in my best knight of fairytale voice and grabbed Caroline up in the air, running away from the room, lifting my broom in the air, and grabbing her with my other arm.

I left her on the living room floor. She was still laughing loudly.

"You forgot the king." - She said.

"Oh no, I'll never forget the king."

I ran back upstairs to see Gael with an annoyed look on his face.

"You won your salary today." - I said and he laughed.

I entered the room to see Harry sitting on the bed.

"C'mon, your highness." - I said and made a reverence.

"Are you going to take me in your arms too?"

"I'll try, babe." - I smiled at him.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist.

"My knight."

"My king." - I said and pecked his nose.

I walked carefully downstairs and placed him on the floor next to Caroline.

"Done. I saved both of you, but let me tell you that my horse wasn't of any help. He was quite lazy."

"Shut up." - Zayn giggled.

"The dragon could have been better too." - I added and Gael sent me a death look.

Harry was laughing while hugging Caroline.   
She was wrapped to his legs.   
Harry looked at her with love and tenderness. It was beautiful to see his smile again.

"Care, we have to go now." - Zayn said.

"Why?"

"Because your uncles want to be alone. C'mon."

"Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Sure, little C." - I said and she came to hug me.

Liam, Zayn and Caroline left in Zayn's car.  
I asked Gael to take Anne home, and I stayed with Harry. Everyone agreed that they would come back later to see how everything is going.

As for Harry, it seemed like he had lost all the happiness from before, and he was sad again. He was sitting on the living room couch with his eyes lost on the carpet.

"Baby, you ok?" - I asked and sat next to him.

"No."

"What are you thinking?" - I said and placed a hand on his shoulder, caressing the area.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, tell me."

Harry took a deep breath and looked at me with glassy eyes.

"I'm broken."

"Wait. No, don't say that. What do you mean?" - I said and got closer to him, caressing his cheeks.

"I shouldn't have all of this."

"I don't understand, baby."

"I shouldn't have you, or this house, or my own restaurant, or Caroline. I'm broken and I don't know how you can love a broken person."

Harry started crying again and I pulled him to my chest.

"Harry, I love you, and I will always love you. And you're not broken. Ok? You're brave, and brilliant, I still don't understand how you managed to save Caroline the way you did, or how you communicated with me. Because baby, without that phone call I wouldn't have found you. You are amazing, you are talented, you are worthy. And I assure you that you're not broken."

"I don't believe it."

"Baby, you're tired right now. Can we go to sleep? Maybe talk about this in the morning. Let me hug you until you sleep, I'm sure you'll feel better."

"Aren't you mad at me?" - Harry said, lifting his head and looking straight at me.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I didn't let you kiss me on the lips today. And I noticed you didn't kiss me since then either."

"I'm respecting your times."

"Because I'm broken, and you treat me like I'm broken and fragile."

"No, I'm respecting your time because you just had an horrible experience. And I didn't want you to be uncomfortable with anything."

"So I'm right. You think I'm fragile."

"Look at me." - I said and took his chin up to face me. - "There's nothing I want more right now than to press my lips against yours and kiss all your pain away. But baby, you rejected me earlier, and is completely understandable. And as much as I want to kiss you, I'm waiting for you to tell me when it's the right time to do it. I'm not going to force you into anything. You hear me?"

"Ok." - He whispered.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and he buried his face in my chest. I felt he started crying again against my shirt.

"Everything is going to be fine."

We kept silent for a few seconds.

"Lou?" - He lifted his head to look at me.

"Mhm?"

"You can kiss me if you want to."

I looked at him in astonishment.  
I felt a smile forming in my face as I leaned towards him. I looked deeply into his eyes until our lips touched. I saw him closing his eyelids and I did the same.   
My lips met his, and I started moving at his pace.

Harry cupped my cheeks and I took him by his hips, pulling him up in my lap. He opened his mouth a little, giving me access to the inside. That way, our tongues collided together.   
We continued the kiss until we ran out of breath.

"I missed your taste." - He said when he pulled away.

"It's been five months." - I said.

"It feels like ages."

"I know, want to go to bed now?"

"Cuddle?"

"Always, baby."


	12. TWELVE

Chapter twelve.

[ Harry's POV ]

I had been staring at my asleep fiance's face for twenty minutes now. I'd never get tired of looking at him. He looked so peaceful and angelic that it seemed a crime to wake him up.

I lifted my hand to his jaw and started to make traces with my fingertips all over the side of his face. His jaw, his cheekbone, his eyebrow.

I must have given him tickles because he was now awake.

"Good morning baby." - He giggled.

"It's not morning, Lou." - I smiled.

"What time is it then?"

"It's like four pm."

Louis stretched his arms and returned them to their previous position to hug me again.

"It's the first time I didn't feel you change your position while you sleep." - He said and I giggled.

"That's because I was comfortable."

"I could tell." - He mumbled.

Louis closed his eyes again and rested his head on the pillow. He wrapped me closer and tangled his fingers in my hair.

I buried my face in his neck, smelling his arome.

"You're so cozy, Lou."

"Am I?"- He said with a smirk on his face, but still with his eyes shut.

"Yes." - I said and placed a kiss on his shoulder blade.

"Well, thanks for letting me know." - Louis opened his eyes to look down at me. - "How are you feeling baby?"

It was easy to wake up next to Louis and try to pretend everything was fine. But it wasn't.

And even if I was wrapped in the love of my life's arms, I couldn't ignore everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours.

"Anguished."

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Nothing." - I said as I caressed his chest.

I felt Louis sigh above my hair. After a few seconds he spoke again.

"Do you want me to cook something?"

"You? Cooking?" - I laughed. - "That's a good one."

"Meanie." - He pouted.

I wrinkled my nose at him and he giggled.

He took my cheek and leaned towards me to peck my lips.

"I'll cook something for us." - I said.

"Sure? Don't you want to stay in bed? I can order..."

"I'm fine, Lou. Stop thinking I'm fragile."

"I don't think that. You're the stronger person I know."

I smiled at him and kissed his lips once more.

I suddenly remembered about the restaurant. I hoped that Zayn had opened the place for lunch time today.

"Do you know where my phone is?" - I asked Louis with intentions of calling Zayn just to check.

"Oh yes, I think I had it in my back pocket of the skinny jeans I was wearing yesterday."

I stood up and looked for his pants on the floor, until I got my phone back.

"I'll be right back." - I said and walked out of the room.

________________

I went downstairs and entered the kitchen.

Before doing anything, I took my phone and dialled Zayn. I needed to make sure that my restaurant was functioning as always.

Because yes, above all I was a control freak.

When he picked up I heard a loud background behind his voice, and that calmed me down because it meant that, at least, people were working. He told me that everything was on track and that I shouldn't worry, so I hung up.

I started preparing some eggs and toast for me and Louis. I took the ingredients out and placed myself in front of the burners.

I was checking on the pan which had the eggs when I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist, and a chin resting on my shoulder.

I tilted my head to the side, letting Louis more space. He made a trace with tender Kisses from my shoulder to my earlobe.

I closed my eyes to enjoy his touch and I felt like melting underneath him. I placed my arms over his, intertwining our fingers.

He groaned and caressed my ear with the point of his nose.

His kisses weren't tender anymore, they were replaced by sucks and suctions on my skin, making me moan.

I abruptly opened my eyes and rushed to turn off the burners before everything I was cooking turned burnt.

"Party killer." - Louis mumbled against my skin.

"Shut up." - I smiled and caressed his knuckles.

We both heard the doorbell ringing and Louis left out a frustrated sound. He separated from me and headed to the door.

I stayed in the kitchen, serving the food on the plates.

"What now Liam?" - I heard from the other room.

"I know you'd probably want to change the date and all, but you have things planned for today."

Liam and Louis returned to the kitchen and Liam waved at me.

"Hi Li."

"Do you feel better?" - He asked me.

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

"What are those things?" - Louis asked, sitting on the stool of the kitchen, in front of his plate.

"Well, you have the date to pick your tuxedo for the wedding and the testing of it with the designer."

"Are you kidding me? I can do that any other day."

"The man is quite busy, I don't know if we can arrange another date before september."

"I was planning on taking Harry to the station today, he still needs to make the statement. I'm not worried about a tux. Is the least of my problems right now."

"I can go to the station on my own." - I said.

"No way."

"Louis, I can. I want you to go to that testing"

"Well, I'm not going. I'm staying with you. Thank you Liam, but it's a no."

"Louis, you have to go." - I insisted.

"Harry I'm not letting you..."

"Louis please, stop treating me like a child."

"I'm not treating you like a child."

"Well, then let me go on my own."

"But I want to be there for you..."

"Can you go to that fucking testing?! I want to be alone! For God's sake!"

My yell retumbed around in the whole house, I saw Liam tensing and Louis froze on his spot.

"Baby..." - Louis stood up from the stool and approached me.

"Don't touch me."

Louis doubted and he looked hurt. But he backed off.

"Ok, I'll go to the testing."

"Good."


	13. THIRTEEN

Chapter thirteen.

[ Louis' POV ]

So Liam and I left my house but not before making sure Niall and Gael were going to keep an eye on Harry. I asked them both to accompany him to the police station. Because even if Harry doesn't want me to go with him, doesn't mean that I'm going to leave him completely alone.

I need to confess that it hurt when he said he wanted me to leave him alone, I thought he was doing better after sleeping together. But I guess I was wrong.

He decided that Niall was the best option, so I called him. It seems that he trusts Niall more than he trusts me.

So after I set all the alarms of the house on, and made sure Niall was coming, I left the house to go to my tuxedo testing with Liam.

"How are you dealing with this?" - Liam asked as I started driving to the boutique.

"I don't know."

"Did you guys talk?"

"Kinda."

"Do you think that he is going to get better?"

"I don't know."

"Why did he shout at you that way?"

"I don't know Liam! I don't know shit!" - I said while hitting the wheel.

"Ok, mate."

"Sorry… it's just…" - I sighed. - "I don't know, I don't know what to say to him or what to do, I don't know what he needs... and it's killing me."

"I know." - He said.

"I didn't want to leave him alone."

"He's going to be fine with Niall."

"I hope so."

"Lou, I think you should talk to Harry and tell him how are you feeling too. I know that he had the worse part, but you need to share this because I can tell that both of you are in pain."

"I don't want to burden him."

"But you are not doing any good to yourself either."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Sure."

_______

I parked my car at the door of the boutique. Liam and I got out of it and entered the place. An elegant woman received us with champagne and guided Liam an I inside, so she could show us the different tuxedos she had.

I tried on around five of them until I picked a classic black one but with lapels of satin around the neck, it was unique.  
Liam agreed that it was the best choice for me.

"Mate." - Liam said as I took one last look at the tux before taking it out.

"What?" - I said looking at him through the mirror.

"You're marrying Harry."

"Yes." - I smiled.

"Aren't you excited?"

"With all that happened I could barely remember about the wedding to be honest."

"Lou, I think this is the best way to make Harry feel better. You should start planning things together. Focus on this, on yourselves as a couple, on your wedding."

"He already took care of everything. He didn't want me to stress after touring."

"There must be something you can both do together."

"Don't know Li."

"Ask him."

"Why are you so insisting about me talking to Harry?"

"Because you need to get over all the shit you've been through. And the wedding is the best excuse."

"Maybe." - I said, not very convinced. - "Or it could tear us apart."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm scared, ok? I'm scared that if I push him too hard, he would ran away. He did it once."

"It was six years ago."

"I remember." - I said with a annoyed look in my face.

"You love him, right?"

"Are you serious Liam? Of course I love him."

"Then you should talk to him."

_____________

After I took the tuxedo off, the lady guided Liam and I to the back of the boutique to have my meeting with the designer.  
He was going to take my measurements so the tux would suit me well, and also I could talk to him if I wanted to make changes or additions to the tuxedo.

The designer greeted us and he told me to step over a little platform so he could take my measurements.  
As he was doing it, we were talking about changing the buttons of the tux because I wanted silver ones.  
He was saying that he would do it gladly, when suddenly my phone started ringing.

"Li, would you pick it up?"

"Sure." - Liam took my phone from my Jacket. -"It's Niall."

"Put him on speaker."

Liam did as I told and Niall's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Louis?"

"Yes, mate. Everything ok?"

"Not really. Do you think you can come to the police station?"

"What happened?" - I said as I started to get nervous.

"Harry is not doing well here. I think he needs you, even if he can't admit it."

I felt my breathing stopped.

"What is it? What did he say?"

"He wants to see Austin."

"What?! Why? Why would he want that?!"

"I don't know, he wants to know why he did this I think, give himself closure."

"He is insane?!"

"He asked me not to tell you, he doesn't want you here, but I don't know what to do."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

I told the designer that we will arrange a new meeting with him, and we rushed outside. I don't need more scares for a year. If anything had happened to Harry while I left him, I would never forget myself. And I was surely going to kill Niall.


	14. FOURTEEN

Chapter fourteen.

[ Harry's POV ]

Niall and I were at the station, Gael had driven us here and we were already talking to the officer.

As I imagined, they asked me to tell them every single detail about what happened the night that Austin showed up.

Just like the last time, Niall was there, giving me support and calming me down every time I felt like crying.

Because I knew this was something that I would never get over, that would never stop hurting.

The officer was being really comprehensive and nice to me, he was guiding me slowly through the events of the night, trying to help me get through it.

I have been having flashbacks to that night and the night Austin raped me back when he was my boyfriend six years ago.

The sounds of the bullets, the rough knocks on the door, the smell, his eyes full of cruelness, the feeling that I couldn't get out of there even if I wanted to, the fear of being killed.

Those were the worst days of my life, and they kept replaying in my mind over and over again. Causing me to shiver.

I needed answers, I needed to calm my mind, I needed to face my fears, I needed to give this closure. And there was only one way to do it.

"Can I speak to Austin?" - I suddenly asked the officer in front of me.

"Harry, what the hell?" - Niall asked me.

"I need this, Niall."

"What? This is not going to help you at all."

"Yes, it will. I know it will."

"I'm not letting you do this!" - Niall said and then turned to the officer. - "Don't let him do it."

"Niall, you can't decide for me!" - I yelled at him.

"I'm calling Louis"

"Don't you dare, Horan! I don't want him here."

"I don't care." - Niall said and he stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Mr. Styles I don't think it would be good for you to see Mr. Preach." - The officer said.

"I want to talk to him."

"It could be triggering for you."

"I know. But I need closure."

"Are you completely sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, we can take you to a safe room, and we are going to be there in case you need something. Of course Austin is going to be handcuffed all the time."

"Thanks."

"Wait here. We are going to come to get you once he is out and ready for visitors."

The officer left and I stayed at my seat, waiting, looking around for a couple of minutes, feeling my tears drying.

At least I was feeling better.

Niall returned to the room and looked around in confusion.

"Where is the officer?"

"He left to prepare the room for me."

"What? Are you really going to do it?"

"Yes."

"Harry, hear me out."

"No, Niall. I'm doing this."

"But, Harry..."

I gave him a death glare and he shut up.

"Ok, I'm staying here, though."

I shrugged and he sat down next to me. Both in silence, just waiting.

__________

Twenty minutes later the officer returned and he guided me through some hallways to the safe room. Niall followed us close, he was nervous. And so was I.

"Where is he?!" - I heard a pitchy voice coming from the end of the hallway.

"Louis? We're here!" - Niall shouted.

"You called him?! I told you not to, you idiot." - I said.

In a few seconds Louis appeared by my side and took me by the shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Louis." - I answered sharply.

"This doesn't seem like nothing."

"Leave me alone."

"Baby, I'm not leaving you."

"Go away. I need to do this on my own."

"I'm not going."

"Louis, please." - I started crying again.

"No. No, Harry. I'm not leaving you ever again."

Louis pulled me into his arms.

"Lou..."

"Shh..."

"Why are you here?"

"Because you are not going to go through this on your own."

Louis caressed my back and I rested my forehead in his shoulder.

"I need closure. I need to ask him why he did this to me." - I said between sobs.

"Harry, baby, I don't know if this is the best for you, it's all very recent."

"Louis, let me do this."

"Ok, if you are sure about it, I'm here for you. We are going inside together."

"Really?"

"Of course. Not leaving you, remember?"

"Good, because I need you." - I said into his neck.

Louis separated the hug and looked at me, he cleaned my tears and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I've been an asshole to you." - I sobbed.

"It's ok, we can talk about everything back at home. Now, let's get this over with." - He said and kissed the top of my head.

I stared at him and gave him a grin.

He intertwined our fingers and the officer opened the door of the safe room for us to enter.

Austin was sitting in front of us, with his hands handcuffed to the table and two guards behind him.

Louis sat on my left, never letting our hands split. He was giving me comfort by caressing my knuckles, I thanked him mentally.

"Harry. You can't be away from me, don't you?" - Austin said.

"Don't speak to him like that." - Louis said and I felt he was tense.

"Hello to you too, Louis. Pleasure to see you again."

"Can't say the same."

"What do I owe this pleasant visit?" - He asked me.

"I need to talk to you." - I said sharply.

"Sure baby boy, what do you need?"

I stopped Louis before he could say something. Because I saw he was going to explode at any moment.

"Why did you do this to me? From the very beginning. Why did you go against my will when we were together? Why could you do this if you loved me?"

"Because you were mine. And you are so beautiful, I didn't want anyone else but me to touch you."

"You forced me. You obliged me to be alone, to not have friends, to be dependent on you, you were keeping me from the world, you hid me. Why was that for?" - I said nearly crying.

Louis noticed and tightened the grip on my hand.

"I told you, Harry."

"What made you think you had the right to do that?"

"Because I love you, and you love me. I know you still do. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"You're delusional. I stopped loving you long ago, in fact I'm not even sure if I ever loved you. Because you hurt me, Austin. And now I know it wasn't love, you didn't love me, because if you had, you wouldn't have done this to me."

"If you believe that."

I tried to swallow my anguish and contain my tears. I needed to stay strong.

"Yes, I do. And I hope you spend the rest of your life here, trapped inside prison."

"You are going to crawl back to me in no time." - Austin said with a smirk on his face. - "Let me know and we can use the conjugal visits."

"I'm going to kill you." - Louis said, standing up.

The two guards stepped ahead to protect Austin from Louis. I took him by the arm and sat him down. He struggled a bit, but he gave in.

"Austin, I hope you have enough humanity inside you, to regret this someday. This is the last time you're going to see me. I'm not planning on coming to visit you never again. I have a wedding to plan." - I said with a smile on my face. - "And, just to be clear, you are not invited."

I took Louis' hand and pulled him outside.

Once we were out of Austin's sight I left out all the anguish I was containing against Louis' chest.

I was a mess, my tears were staining his shirt and my sobbing was retumbing all over the corridor.

"You did great, baby." - Louis said as he tried to comfort me.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"My pleasure." - He said and cupped my cheeks.

"Louis?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know that." - He smiled.

"I don't love Austin, please don't believe what he said."

"I know, baby."

"Good." - I said and hugged him again.


	15. FIFTEEN

Chapter fifteen.

[ Louis' POV ]

Harry and I went back to our house in my car, and I told Gael to leave Niall and Liam in their houses. We all said our goodbyes and went separate ways.

The ride home was silent, we both knew we had to talk. I took Harry's hand and intertwined our fingers, resting them on his thigh. He looked up at me and gave me a smile. And that was the only contact we had during the entire ride.

When we got home, I opened the door and Harry went straight to the kitchen, I followed him.

"Louis, before you say anything…" - He said but couldn't finish because I interrupted him.

"Was it necessary to scare the shit out of me that way? Couldn't you just call me? Why didn't you want me there? Why did Niall have to do it? Were you really going to talk to that monster on your own? After everything he did to you? Huh? Explain."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't hear the explanation, though."

"I didn't think you were this mad. You were so calm back at the station. I'm sorry, I know I did wrong. Please forgive me."

"I'm not mad, I'm fucking scared of you, I'm scared because you don't want me around anymore, scared because I think you're going to leave me if I push you too hard, I'm scared that you are going to shout at me again to go away. And guess what Harry, I don't want to go away."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that. Tell me what is going wrong with us. Tell me why you don't want me anymore, because it's killing me, Harry. I need to know what's going on in your mind."

"I want you, it's just… I'm… scared too."

"Of what?"

"I already told you."

"What Harry?"

"I'm broken, and I'm scared that you are going to find out eventually and leave me."

"What the hell are you saying? Harry please, listen to yourself. I told you millions of times, I'm not going to leave you. Ever." - I took a deep breath and continued. -"And you are not broken, I don't understand why you keep saying that."

"I'm sorry." - He said and a few tears ran through his cheeks.

"I can't do this if you keep crying every time we try to speak." - I said as I stepped closer to him. - "Can I hug you or are you going to shout at me?"

"Hug me." - He whispered.

"Ok." 

I pulled him into my arms and closed my eyes while burying my nose in his curls. We stayed like that for several minutes. I knew he had stopped crying, because he adjusted his face on the top of my shoulder calmly, his breathing stabilized and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Are you still mad?" - He whispered into my neck.

"I wasn't mad. I just can't live with the fear of losing you because I did something wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why are you treating me like this, Harry?" 

"I… I don't know."

"Tell me what's wrong, baby. Please."

"I keep having these flashbacks. And they're hunting me. And I didn't want to let it all on you, I wanted to deal with it on my own."

"Flashbacks to what Austin did?" - Harry nodded in my chest. - "Oh baby." - I said while caressing the back of his neck.

"That's why I wanted to see him. To get everything out of me."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better, I think." - I looked at him and kissed his lips softly. He smiled. - "Do we have to keep talking about this?"

"I don't know, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No."

"Can we order something for dinner?" - I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Sure." 

"What do you want?" 

"You." - He said and I laughed.

"Finally my baby is back to being himself." 

Harry giggled and pecked my lips.

"Can't we just skip dinner?" - He said and touched my chest seductively.

"I'm really hungry, though." - I said while giggling.

"C'mon Louis." - Harry pouted and lowered his hands to the end of my shirt.

Harry started playing with the hem of my shirt, he slips his fingers under it and touches the lowest part of my belly.   
He smiled at me and bit his lip. He broke the eye contact and nuzzled his head into my neck and he started to nip under my earlobe. 

"You sure?" - I asked.

He didn't reply though. He just continued to apply more pressure and suck harder on my skin. There will definitely be a mark there tomorrow. He blew softly over the bruise he just made, and then he licked over it.

"You're evil." - I said and moaned after feeling his bite on my shoulder.

I took the opportunity to slide my hands under the back of his shirt, caressing his lower back.  
Harry made his way up to my jaw, sucking and licking all over my neck. I felt the blood in my body rush down to my cock in my jeans.  
And when Harry gently bit down my earlobe, I couldn't stop the moan that came through my lips, making Harry giggled.

"Oh don't laugh at me, love." - I whispered, feeling the lust taking control of me.

Harry pulled away from my neck and returned his lips to mine. He led the kiss, his hands returned to my cheeks, holding me closer to him. I gently opened my mouth and Harry groaned against it, but he didn't pull away, he just started to explore my mouth and made our tongues collide.

I pulled his shirt over his head, forcing us to split the kiss. He left a frustrated cry when I took my time to pull my shirt off too.

"Easy there." 

I pulled him against the kitchen counter and our lips met again, Harry whimpering against my mouth.  
I let my kisses travel down from his chest to his right nipple where I started sucking and licking it, while rubbing the other one with my fingers. Once I knew it was already swollen, I went over the left one to suck it as I did with the first one, making circles around it.  
Harry was a moaning mess, and It was the best sound ever. He kept touching my back and my hair like his life depended on it.

I finished sucking his nipples and I began to kiss him all the way down to his v-line, I lowered his pants a bit just to suck a bruise on his hip.

I looked up at him just to see his chest rising and falling, searching for air.

"We didn't even start, baby." - I said.

"Shut up and take them off." - He said.

"At your service, my king."

I unbuttoned his trousers and slid them off. Shortly after I did the same with mine.  
Once he was only with his boxers on, I tapped his thighs so he would jump on me.  
Harry did as I told and wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck, allowing me to take him upstairs.

"I love you." - He says, breathing heavily on my ear.

"I love you too."

I made it to the bedroom and I placed Harry down on the bed.  
He didn't wait to pull his boxers down and tossed them to the floor while I went to get the lube.

I looked at him in awe. A smirk forming on my face. He was gorgeous.

"Stop staring Louis, I'm needy here."

"My fiance is a work of art." - I said crawling on top of him, stealing a kiss on his mouth.

I covered my fingers with the lube and Harry spread his legs open. I tapped on his rim and teased him for a few seconds, causing him to groan and sent me a death look, which made me laugh.

"God, I hate you." - He left out.

I pushed one of my fingers inside his hole, causing him to clench the sheets with his fingers.

"What were you saying?" - I teased him.

I felt him moving his hips into my finger, I moved it along with him after pushing another one inside. I pressed into his hole and I started pulling them in and out, scissoring to get him prepared.  
When he got used to the second finger, I pulled it out, causing him to whimper, before I pulled the third one inside. He left out the loudest moan when I started pumping in and out.

"That's enough." - He moaned.

"Ok, baby."

I knelt to align my length with his entrance, not before covering it with more lube, even if Harry's entrance was already wet.  
I pushed myself inside Harry, carefully.  
Once I was completely inside I felt him clench around me.  
I stayed inside a couple of seconds, until Harry adjusted himself. He was so tight around me, and it felt so good.   
Then I pull out slowly, while admiring the beautiful men underneath me, to start the thrusts. 

Harry wrapped his legs around my back and grabbed me by my neck, pulling me into a sloppy kiss. My hands were at the sides of his head.   
He pulled away from my mouth, trying to catch his breath, but I leaned over him again to roughly kiss his now swollen red lips.   
Harry sucked my tongue before letting me go, making me moan in pleasure.

I took Harry's length in my hand, and started bobbing it at the same pace as my thrusts. I was moving my hips faster, hitting Harry's prostate with every thrust.

"God, Lou. Yes." - He sighed. - "Faster."

I did what he told me, I speeded up. I felt Harry's body twisting below me and I knew he was going to cum soon. He dug his nails into my back, and I got lost at the sight of him tilting his head up against the pillow and arching his back to reach his climax.

"Release it babe." - I said against his neck, while I continued bobbing his cock.

It didn't take him much longer to cum over our stomachs, screaming my name when he released.

I kissed his chest multiple times while I kept thrusting until I reached my highest and came inside him.

I slowed down the thrusts and eventually I pulled out, making Harry let out a little groan.   
I collapsed above him and he tangled his fingers in my sweated hair.

He closed his eyes and caressed my hair for a few seconds. Our breathing synchronized and I interviewed his free hand with mine.  
This man drove me crazy. 

"God, I love you." - He sighed.

I lifted my body and pecked his lips softly.

"I love you too."

I stood up and went to the bathroom to get a towel for both of us, I threw it to Harry and he cleaned himself.

"Thanks babe." 

"Anytime." - I said with a smirk on my face, returning to the bed.- "Can we order something for dinner now?" 

"I just want to sleep, Lou."

"But I don't want to leave you to sleep on your own."

"Then don't." - He laid down and rested his head on the pillow, smiling at me.

"But I'm hungry." - I pouted.

"How romantic." - He giggled. - "I promise that if you sleep with me right now, tomorrow I'll cook you anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything." - He said as he closed his eyes and left out a yawn.

"You're beautiful when you are sleepy."

"You're beautiful always." 

I smiled to myself and crawled into bed with him. Extending my arms to hug him close as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight baby." - I whispered.

"Goodnight my love."


	16. SIXTEEN

Chapter sixteen.

[ Harry's POV ]

I woke up with the feeling of a pair of pillowy lips kissing my cheekbone. I slightly opened my eyes and caught his beautiful blue eyes staring at me.

"You're so sweet." - I whispered.

"Good morning baby."

"Good morning you."

I tightened the grip around Louis and closed my eyes again, Inhaling his arome.

"Yesterday you promised you were going to cook me anything I wanted." - He whispered in my ear.

"True."

"Can you do it now?"

"In a minute." - I said and put a finger on his lips, making him shush.

"I'm hungry, baby."

"But I'm just too comfy."

"I want one of your amazing cakes."

I opened my eyes to look at him.

"A cake? Really Lou? It takes me like two hours to make a cake."

"Please." - Louis pouted at me.

"I can't say no to that face, can I?"

He smiled in victory. I pecked his lips softly and cupped his jaw, caressing it with my thumbs.

"I never asked you how your testing went. Did you pick your tux?"

"Yes, I did."

"Which color is it?" - I asked, curious.

"You didn't tell me yours, I'm not telling you mine."

I pouted at him. He leaned over me to kiss my forehead.

"C'mon, let's go and prepare my cake." - He said.

"Yeah, whatever." - I said, standing up from the bed and looking for new clothes to put on. - "But you're not touching my kitchen."

"Nope, I'll just stay behind you, hugging you and kissing your neck. Does it work for you?"

"Yeah, I think it does."

___________________

After I finished the cake that Louis asked me, and we snogged for almost half an hour while he was eating it, I decided it was time to go to work, I wasn't going to leave Zayn another day on his own.

"Lou, I have to go to the restaurant." - I said as I tried to get his hands out of me.

"No, you don't. That's why you have Zayn. He can cover you."

Louis buried his head in my neck and surrounded me with his arms, not letting me move.

"Louis, please."

"Nope."

I sighed in frustration.

"I already made you the cake you wanted, we spent all morning together, c'mon I need to work babe."

"Can I go with you at least?"

"Why? You're just going to get bored."

"I don't think so, I will be staring at the most beautiful man on the earth."

"Yeah, and who 's that?"

"Zayn, of course."

"Shut up." - I said while hitting on his chest, making him laugh.

"Of course it's you, you dumb ass."

"Ok, you can come. But the first time you annoy me or my cooks, you're out. Ok?"

"Rude."

"Those are my terms."

"Sure, Harry."

"That's my Louis." - I said and kissed his nose.

I ran upstairs before he could stop me again and put on my shoes and picked my phone and wallet.

"C'mon, you're driving." - I shouted from the front door.

"Are you going to boss me around all day?" - He said once he got changed and picked the car keys.

"Probably."

_______________

When people saw that I entered the restaurant with Louis by my side, all of the customers stood up to ask him for a picture or autographs.   
I mean they probably didn't even notice me, they all just ran to Louis.  
I smiled at them and sneaked into the kitchen, leaving my fiance to deal with his fans.

Even if we've been together for six years, I still don't get used to being with a celebrity.

Once I made it to the kitchen, I said hello to all my employees and put my apron on. I turned on my burners, and took one of the customers orders to start preparing it.  
Zayn came to my side and told me the updates and everything that happened these last days.  
I hugged him and thanked him for taking care of my restaurant. Then he returned to what he was doing.

"Hey, you abandoned me there." - Louis said as he entered the kitchen.

"I need to work, baby."

"I'm sure those people wanted a photo with you too."

"Yeah, sure." - I said ironically.

"Well, I want a picture with you." - He said in my ear while wrapping his arms from my back.

"I'm working."

"C'mon. Zayn, take a picture of us." - He said to Zayn.

"Louis, I told you that if you bothered me, I was going to send you out."

"Just one picture." - He pouted.

"I don't know what is wrong with you today. You're extremely corny."

"I just love you so much." - He whispered into my neck.

"You called me, Lou?" - Zayn said as he approached us.

"Yes, take a picture of Harry and I."

"Sure." - He said as Louis handed him his phone.

Louis tightened the grip around my waist and I smiled under his touch.  
Zayn took the photo and then he returned the phone to Louis.

"Well, now you can let me go. I have to prepare this order."

"Of course." - Louis kissed my cheek and he sat on a chair near my kitchen.

He stayed there for almost an hour, Just playing with his phone and staring at me once in a while.  
After I finished my fifth plate I went over him and sat on his lap. Resting my arms on his shoulders.

"Are you bored?"

"Kinda."

"I was thinking…"

"What?"

"Since you're here, we can taste food for our wedding. Maybe choose the catering. What do you say?"

"I thought you already had chosen everything."

"Well, yes. But now you can taste it too and give me your opinion. And if you don't like it, we change it. What do you say?"

"I'd love that."

He smiled and pecked my lips, I wrinkled my nose in return.

"C'mon." - I said, standing up and extending my hand to him.

We spent the rest of the day tasting what our wedding menu would be, luckily, Louis enjoyed everything I made.

Everything was on track, each day a little closer to the wedding.


	17. SEVENTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me more than two hours to finish it, so here it is.
> 
> Have to say that it made me cry. In a cool way.
> 
> Mag 🦋

Chapter seventeen.

[ Harry's POV ]

For the past three months, Louis and I had prepared and planned everything for our wedding.  
Of course the guys helped us through it all the way.

I took Louis to all the places where I had picked the decorations, the souvenirs, the flower arrangements and more. I wanted him to feel included even if I had already chosen everything on my own.

Him and Liam are also planning my honeymoon for after the wedding, being it a surprise for me. They didn't want me to find out, but I must say it got me really excited.

During these months I kept running my restaurant which was more crowded day after day.   
As for Louis, he started recording his new album and did a couple of gigs here in the U.S.A, but luckily for me he didn't go away for much time.

I didn't want him to leave me again.

As for me, for the first time in my life, I started therapy in order to fight all the demons that were hunting me.

There's no need to say that Louis was the one who pushed me and encouraged me to do it, and I'm glad he did, because for the first time in years, I could breath without the guilt on my chest. Because now I knew all that had happened to me, wasn't my fault, and that I wasn't broken.

Thanks to Louis and all his support for the past weeks, I've been feeling better, more secure around him and also being alone in the house.   
We had no news about Austin or anything alike. He was still in prison, where he deserves to be.

Today was september 27th and our wedding was tomorrow evening. I was quite nervous as I tried to check everything in my mind. Just making sure that I didn't forget anything.

Tonight, I was going to spend the night at Zayn's house, who is my best man. Because, as the old tradition says, I shouldn't see my soon to be husband before the wedding.

Even If I missed him.

Louis, on the other side, was going to sleep in our house on his own, and tomorrow he would have Liam and Niall to help him and get him to the place where we were going to get married.

I was going to get married. Tomorrow. I still couldn't believe it.

I heard a sound coming from the door of the room, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Uncle Harry?" - I heard Caroline say, as she opened the door of the guest room.

"Yes baby girl?"

"Dad says that dinner is almost ready."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

Caroline climbed up on the bed and sat between my legs.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes." - I smiled at her.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Care."

"You don't have to be nervous because Uncle Louis is great."

"I know he is."

"And he is the knight in shining armor."

"He is." - I smiled even wider.

"And he left you this." - He said and pulled out a crumpled letter from her pocket.

"When?" - I asked, astonished as I took the letter in my hands.

"Before I came here."

"Did you see him?"

"Yes! He hugged me."

"That sounds like him." - I giggled. - "Did he say something?"

"Nope."

"Ok, I'm going to read this, then."

"Can you read it to me?"

"I think I want to read it on my own, Care." - I said and she pouted.

"But uncle Harry..."

"Maybe before you go to sleep, ok?"

I couldn't say no to this girl even if I wanted to.

She yelled in victory and ran out of the room.

I giggled at her sight and started to unfold the letter in my hands, just to see that slappy handwriting that I knew so well.

'Baby,

I don't know how I am going to make it through the night without you. I want to kiss you and breathe in you until sunrise so we can start our wedding day together, cuddling or maybe doing something else, if you know what I mean, but I guess it's bad luck. And I'm hating it.

Today is the last day that I'm going to call you my fiancé, because tomorrow you're going to be completely mine, my husband, forever. It feels so good to finally say it, to call you my husband.

I want to tell you so many things, but the words just don't come out. You're my everything, Harry.

You don't know how many times I rewrote this letter, I hope this is the best one, because you deserve the best, always.

I love you, and I can't wait to see you again, because I miss you like crazy. I want you by my side in bed, I want to make you feel happy, and safe, and good. I want to show you how much you mean to me.

I know you so well, that I know you are smiling right now, and maybe tearing up a bit. And I love to be the one who can steal those beautiful smiles of yours. But try not to cry my love, because I have another surprise for you tonight.

I feel like I could go on writing for eternity, because I have endless words to describe you and how much I love you. I don't want to stop. But I'm running out of paper here, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow my baby.

You're always in my heart.

Yours sincerely, Louis.'

He did know me really well, because yes, I was smiling and crying at the same time.

I was about to take my phone and send him a message when Zayn entered the room with a platter full of food.

"I thought you might want to eat in bed tonight, tomorrow is your day, so I guessed I should spoil you."

I laughed at him, between my tears.

"Thanks, mate."

Zayn placed the platter on the nightstand and sat next to me in bed.

"Why are you crying? Who do I have to kill?" - He said and I giggled.

"It's just Louis' letter."

"Was it that bad?" - Zayn said, joking.

"It was perfect." - I smiled at him.

"How are you doing then?"

"I'm nervous as hell. But I'm also ready and anxious."

"Everything is going to go as planned, you'll see."

"I hope so."

"You have me and Liam as your organisators. You shouldn't be stressed."

"I know."

"Are you going to eat?"

"What if I eat this and then my tux doesn't fit tomorrow?"

"You're an idiot, you know that right?"

I laughed and Zayn stood up from the bed.

"You eat that, and try to sleep. Because I know that tomorrow you're not going to sleep at all." - He winked at me and I giggled. - "Anything you need, Gigi and I are right at the end of the corridor."

"I know."

"I love you, man. Get some rest." - Zayn said and kissed my forehead.

I did what he told me and ate the awesome steak he made for me. I left the platter back in the nightstand and turned the lights off, trying to conceal sleep.

It wasn't easy to sleep when I was this excited. And it wasn't easy either if I hadn't my Louis to cuddle.

Suddenly I heard someone knocking on the door and I quickly sat up in bed.

"Who is it?" - I asked from the bed.

"Hey baby." - I heard from the other side of the door.

"Louis?"

"Yes, honey."

"Lou, go away, we are not supposed to see each other before the wedding."

"I'm just checking on you, don't want you to run away."

"I'm not going to run away you idiot." - I laughed. - "But you can't see me."

"Ok, I'll stay on this side, but I want to tell you something."

"What?" - I said as I stood up and went towards the door to hear him clearer.

"I wrote you a song."

"Another one? Don't you ever get tired of writing songs to me?" - I giggled.

"Do you get tired of cooking for me?"

"Fair enough."

I heard him giggling and I sat down on the floor, resting my back on the door, as I heard my beautiful fiance's voice on the other side.

"Can I sing it to you?"

"It has to be right now?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok, but wait. Are you standing right now?"

"Yes."

"Sit down with your back at the door."

"Okay..."

"You did it?"

"Of course, love."

"Cool, now you can sing."

"Ok, boss." - He said and I laughed. - "Here it goes."

'You never do, but if you asked me to  
I'll tell the truth lyin' next to you  
Cause you're the only one when it's said and done  
You make me feel like being someone good to you

Even at your worst, you steal the scene and it's unrehearsed  
Don't you wanna dance? Just a little dance  
I'll never stop given half the chance

Just keep your head up, love, keep your head up  
Don't hide away, don't ever change  
Keep your head up, love, keep your head up  
Don't look away, don't look away

'Cause everybody's lookin' at you now, my, oh my  
I guess some kings don't need a crown  
And I know why  
Even when your tears are falling down  
Still, somehow, you're perfect now'

After he finished singing the last chorus, I felt tears running down my cheeks, will I ever not cry?

It was a beautiful song, coming from my beautiful soon to be husband. And it was all for me.

Louis stayed silent and so did I, trying to digest all his words and saved them in my heart.

"Uncle Louis, I loved that song!" - I heard Caroline saying on the other side of the door.

"You liked it, C?"

"Yes. Why are you here in the hallway?"

"I was singing to your uncle, baby girl."

"Why aren't you inside with him?"

"Because we can't."

"Why?"

"Caroline, leave your uncle alone!" - I heard Gigi's voice on the other side.

"Goodnight, Little C. You should go to sleep." - Louis said.

"Goodnight Lou. Goodnight Uncle Harry!" - She shouted.

"Goodnight baby girl."- I said while cleaning my happy tears from my cheeks.

"Well, you liked it?" - Louis asked me.

"Yes." - I said with a smile on my face.

"Well, I was expecting a little more excitement from you."

"I loved it. I love everything you do. You know that."

"Mhm."

A comfortable silence installed between us.

"I wish I could kiss you." - I left out.

"You can kiss me if you want to." - He said, teasing me and I giggled.

"Don't use our phrase against me right now. I'm trying really hard to shut my impulses of opening the door and hug you."

"Nothing is stopping you."

"But we can't see each other before the wedding, Lou."

"We can do it with our eyes closed."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Anything to touch you."

"Ok, we can do that. Step away from the door and close your eyes."

"Done."

"You sure you have them closed, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I closed mine too."

I took the door handle and opened it.

I extended my arms in front of me, searching for Louis' body, wandering in the air until I touched his shoulders.

He extended his arms as well and I felt them wrapping around my hips.

"I needed to touch you." - He sighed.

"Shut up." - I whispered back as I searched for his face with my hand, finally reaching his jaw and taking him close to my lips. - "Ready?"

"Last kiss before you become my husband." - He whispered.

"Mhm." - I mumbled as I leaned even closer.

"Harry? One more thing."

"Tell me."

"Happy wedding day."

"What?"

"It's midnight, baby." - He whispered and cut the distance between our lips, joining into the most beautiful kiss of my life.

I moved my arms to the back of his neck, tousling his hair. He kept tracing circles in my hips.

Our lips moved in sync as they are used to, but this kiss had so much meaning that our normal ones. Because we both knew this was the beginning of something new.

I had to shut my impulses of opening my eyes after the kiss, although I stayed close to him, our foreheads pressing together, we both breathing the same air.

"As much as I would like to stay. I know I can't keep my eyes closed for much longer, baby." - He whispered.- "I'm dying to see you."

"I know, me too."

"You should go back inside."

"Can you stay a little longer?"

"I'd love to."

Still with our eyes closed, I stole another kiss from him and stepped back, trying to reach the door with my extended hands to close it, before opening my eyes again.

I stared at the closed door, imagining my Louis behind it.

"You ok, love?" - He asked.

"Better than ever." - I reply.

"You want me to stay?"

"Just a few more minutes."

"Sure, should I sit on the floor again?"

"Yeah."

I sat down and I heard he did too. Both of us resting our backs on our sides of the door.

"I feel like this is torture."

"Same here." - I sighed and turned my head to the side. - "Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing it again?"

"Of course, as many times as you want."

Louis sang his new song to me more than twice that night, until we both felt too tired and he decided to go back home so we could sleep.

I went back to bed and rested my head on the pillow, still with his melody in my ears.


	18. WEDDING

Chapter eighteen.

Wedding. Part one.

[ Louis' POV ]

I didn't sleep at all last night, It was an understatement to say that I was nervous. Because I was nearly shaking.

I don't know what got me so afraid of. It's not like Harry would leave me, right? That was not an option.

When my alarm rang at ten am, I did my best to get up from bed and walk to my bathroom. Tried to hide the bags under my eyes and wash all the sleepiness out of my face.  
I shaved and took a shower to be completely awake and ready for the day ahead.  
The wedding wasn't until six pm, but we needed to be there three hours early.  
It was going to be a long day.

At midday I went down to the kitchen and prepared myself some quick omelette, which was awful to be honest, and then I sat on one of my kitchen stools to wait for my two best men as I ate an apple to kill time.

I was fighting the impulses to take my phone and message Harry, I wanted to check on my baby. Besides, I was getting bored.

I guess Harry was thinking about me too, because my phone vibrated and Harry's picture appeared on the screen.

"Hi?" - I said as I picked up.

"Hi, love."

"Everything good?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Amazing now that I heard your voice."

Harry laughed on the other side of the line.

"Thanks for coming last night."

"Thank you for not kicking me out."

"I would never do that. Who do you think I am?" - He said and I giggled.

Suddenly I heard the front door opening, and saw two figures walking towards me.

"Harry, babe. Liam and Niall are here. We need to get ready. Yeah?"

"Sure, Lou. Guess I'll just see you at the wedding."

"That sounds so good, baby." - I said and Harry laughed.

"Bye, babe. I love you."

"Love you more."

"Agree to disagree." - He said and I giggled.

After I hung up, I looked up to see Liam and Niall looking at me with his eyebrows up.

"What's going on with you two?"

"You're getting married today!" - Niall shouted and rushed to hug me.

"Yeah." - I said as I hugged him back.

"Put a little more enthusiasm, Louis!" - Niall added. - "This is the love of your life we are talking about."

I smiled widely at him and he hugged me again.

"So happy for you." - He concluded.

"Ok, enough hugging." - Liam said. - "We got plenty to do."

"Sure."

"We are taking your tux and your shoes. Then we will go grab ours from the boutique. And then go to the wedding venue where Lottie is waiting to do your hair." - Liam concluded.

"Let 's do it then!" - Niall added.

I rushed upstairs to grab everything I was going to need for the rest of the day, I set the house alarm and we entered the car.

Gael drove us to the boutique where Liam got out to pick their best men's tux and we were good to go to the wedding venue.

Once we arrived there, after a two hours trip, I got out and saw everything beautifully setted.   
Light blue flowers all over the meadow, a big dome all covered in tulle in the middle, and people around just accommodating the chairs under the dome.

We entered the big palace at the end of the meadow, where the reception was going to be, just to see more people from the staff, doing the tables and lightening the candles. A lot of tiny lights were hanging from the ceiling above the dance floor.  
Everything looked amazing, and smelled really good too.

Liam pushed me through an enormous stair, which I could swear was made of gold, just to find three big doors in front of us. Niall opened the first one and we all stepped in.

It was the groom suite. Lottie was already waiting for us inside, along with my whole family. I ran to hug them close, they flew all the way from England to be here. And I haven't seen them in a while.

"I missed you all so much." - I said.

"We missed you too, boo." - My mom said.

She came and gave me one more hug and kissed my forehead. I tried to contain my tears for later.

"I'm so lucky you are all here. Did you fly well?"

"Yes, Lou. Everything was alright." - My dad said.

"Ok, we need to keep on schedule everybody!" - Liam shouted.

"God, I regret the day that I made you our wedding planner." - I sighed.

"Lot, I need you to do Louis hair. Then I'll let you know when Harry arrives so you can do his'."

"He is not here yet?" - I asked.

"No, Louis." - Liam answered sharply. - "The rest of you can stay, only if you don't go against my schedule. There's only three hours left for the wedding."

__________________

Liam spent the following thirty minutes going in and out of the room, checking everything up while I spent time with my family and Niall. At some point Liam must have changed his clothes, because he was now wearing his tux.

Lottie put some hairspray on my quiff and she was done.  
Liam entered again and when he saw that Lottie had finished, he told her to go to Harry's room, which was the third door we've seen earlier.

"Is he with Zayn?" - I asked Liam.

"Zayn and Anne, yeah."

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine. And I almost forgot. Give me your phone, Louis."

"Why?"

"I'm not letting you text or call Harry before the wedding."

"What? Why?"

"Because I say so. And I already have Harry's phone with me."

I rolled my eyes and gave Liam my phone, he saved it in his trousers. He left a sigh and walked around the room, reading the folder he had on his hands.

"Niall, go get dressed, please." - Liam said with a frustrated sound when he looked at Niall.

I guess he was stressed. Who could blame him though.

Niall went to the bathroom with his tux in his hands, reluctantly.  
Minutes later I heard a rushed knock on the door, Liam opened, letting a desperate Zayn get inside.

"Liam, Harry needs you. Now."

"What?! Zayn what happened?" - I yelled as I stepped closer to him.

"Sorry mate, can't tell you. C'mon Li. It 's quite urgent."

Zayn and Liam rushed outside.  
Niall, who was already changed, placed a hand over my shoulder.

"What the hell?!" - I yelled.

"I'm sure he is fine." - He tried to calm me down, but I wasn't so sure about it.

I took a deep breath and sat again next to my mother, looking for her comfort.  
She caressed my hair the way she did when I was a kid and leaned down to talk to me.

"My boo. What 's wrong?"

"This is all too much."

"You just need to relax and enjoy, honey." - She said and I sighed. - "I'm so proud of you."

"Liam says that you need to put your tux on, Louis." - Niall said quietly.

"Ok, in a minute." - I smiled at my mom, and kissed her cheek. - "Thanks."

"I'm always here, Louis."

"I know."

I stood up and went to the suite's bathroom to change my clothes. After putting the tux and arranged my hair that my mother had tousled, I went out just to hear Liam shouting again.

"Tomlinson's, I need you all downstairs, to receive the guests. Niall, you too. And please go tell the preacher that as soon as everyone is seated we are ready to start."

"Sure."

Niall and my family left the room in the matter of seconds. I stayed still, looking at my best friend with fear.

"You look really good, Lou." - He said.

"I'm shitting my pants."

Liam laughed at me.

"Everything is fine."

"What happened to Harry?"

"Ok, I'll tell you. Just don't freak out."

"What? What was it?"

"Everything is solved now, I took care of it, ok?"

"What was it, Liam?"

"Remember that Gigi sent some invitations wrong?"

"Yes?"

"Well, one of your ex's was here and no one knew he was coming."

"What?!"

"I took care of it, he left. No need to freak out."

"Who was it? What did he say?"

"It's not important. Calm down."

"What did Harry say?"

"He was mad because he thought you invited him. But we all knew you didn't do that, so the problem was solved."

"Oh god, my baby."

"He is fine now. Please Louis. Enjoy this, enjoy your day. Besides, there's someone who wants to see you."

"Who?"

Liam opened the room door and Caroline entered running towards me. I smiled at her and lifted her in my arms. She looked beautiful with a light blue dress and a crown of little white flowers over her blonde hair.

"Hi, little C."

"Hi Uncle Louis." - She said while hugging my neck.

"What are you doing here?"

"My mom let me come and say hello."

"That 's nice."

"You smell nice, Lou."

"You too, Care."

"This castle is bigger than your castle, uncle Louis."

"Yes, it is. But we can't play here."

"I know." - She pouted. - "You know that I'm going to walk with your rings today?" - She said and her eyes lightened.

"I knew that, yes."

She kissed my cheek and asked me to put her on the ground again.

"Well, Louis." - Liam said. - "It's time, mate."

"Ok. Care?" - I said as I knelt down to her height.

"Yes?" - Caroline said.

"I love you baby girl, thanks for coming and giving me that hug."

"You're welcome." - She said while smiling.

"C'mere." - I said and pulled her in another hug. - "Now go back to your mother."

She did as I told her, leaving only Liam and I In the room.  
He tapped on my shoulder and we both headed outside the palace.

People were already sitting under the dome where the ceremony was going to be, many of them waved and smiled at me while I approached the end of the aisle. There was a lot of bustle in the room, all of the guests were talking to one another.

Niall was already there too, at the right side of the aisle, while Zayn was on the left.  
The preacher was in the middle, talking enthusiastically with Niall.   
I stood up by his side to wait until everyone calmed down and the room went silent.

That was the orquest cue to start the music.  
I closed my eyes for a second, needing to take a breath before turning my head to the end of the aisle, where I saw my beautiful baby all dressed up with a blue and silver tux, walking towards me, with Anne by his side.

He locked his eyes with mine. He was smiling. Oh, his beautiful smile. His dimples, his shining eyes. Nothing could be better than this, this moment was perfect.


	19. WEDDING II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I actually don't know shit about how it's host a homosexual wedding, I erased all of the god and lord parts of the speech, but I don't know.  
> I tried my best.
> 
> I still think it's a really beautiful chapter.
> 
> Quick announcement, there are not many chapters left, so enjoy.
> 
> Mag 🦋

Chapter nineteen.

Wedding. Part two.

[ Harry's POV ]

When I saw Louis at the end of the aisle, all my problems seemed to fade away. I relaxed because this was all I ever wanted. And he was right in front of me, looking gorgeous. He was smiling at me and at that moment everything was just perfect. Just me and him, nobody else.

I walked to the very end and my mother kissed my cheek.  
She smiled and left me in front of Louis.

Louis took my right hand in his. Not leaving his eyes off me.

"Hi babe." - I whispered.

"Hi." - He whispered back, still with his smile sticked to his face.

"Shall we begin?" - The preacher said, and we both nodded, still not taking our eyes off each other. - "Dear beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of family and friends to join together these two young men in Holy Matrimony.   
Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.  
Harry and Louis come today desiring to be united in this sacred relationship because they love one another."

Louis caressed my knuckles with his thumb and I swear I stopped listening to the preach because I got lost in Louis' eyes staring at me. Those lovely heart eyes of his.

"I ask you each now, to repeat the marriage vows."

Louis let go of my hand with an apologetic gaze, to search for his vows in his inside pocket of the blazer.

"I, Louis William Tomlinson take you, Harry Edward Styles for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward." - He first read the normal ceremony vows, before reading the ones he actually wrote. - "Harry, my love. I recall when I promised myself the day I met you, that I was going to take care of you, to protect you and to not let anyone hurt you. I never thought we were going to end up here. We've been through a lot.   
And I know that I failed you sometimes, that maybe I was away from you, but I promise you, here, today, that I'm never going to abandon you. I promise you that my love for you is infinite. I promise you that I'm going to continue making you love songs. I promise you that I'm going to keep you safe every day for the rest of our lives.   
I still don't know what I did to deserve you, I'm so lucky to have you.  
I still can't believe you are still with me after all these years. I can't believe you said yes when I proposed to you, and I can't believe we are here today.   
You make me happy and you make me feel loved, and that's all I need. I promise you I will make you feel loved and happy as well til the end of times."

I cleaned up the tears of my cheeks and bit my lip, looking straight at Louis. I felt like nobody else was in the room.   
Listening to him was the best feeling in the world, the way the words slipped out of his mouth, those words that were only for me.

I wanted to kiss him, but I knew I couldn't just yet. I sighed and smiled at my beautiful soon to be husband, who was tearing up as well.

I turned to Zayn who gave me my vows. I cleaned my throat before starting reading.

"I, Harry Edward Styles take you, Louis William Tomlinson for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward." - I felt the tears swamping the paper, and I tried to calm down. - "Louis, My knight in shining armor. If you had asked me ten years ago I would never have believed that my favorite singer of all times, which I had a crush on since highschool, was going to be the person who was going to save me. I would not believe either that he was going to become my husband. But yet, here we are.   
My beautiful Louis, you of all people deserve to be happy, and I promise that is my primary goal. I promise to you that I would stand by your side no matter what steps in the way. I promise to you that I won't run away, so stop worrying about it." - I giggled a bit between my tears. - "I promise to you that you are my one and only, and that I will give you everything I have and everything I am in order to keep our relationship alive. In order to keep that beautiful smile of yours in your lips. Because I love you, and nobody will ever change that."

I gave the paper back to Zayn and Louis took my hand again between his'.

"Shall we get the rings?" - The preacher asked.

We turned to the end of the aisle, where we saw Caroline walking towards us with a little pillow in her hands and the rings on it.  
She stopped by our side and each of us took the one which belonged to the other.

Both rings had something engraved on the inside, Louis' said 'My knight' and mine said 'My king'.

"Bless these rings for they who wear them, may live in your peace all the days of their life."- The preacher continued. - "As you place this ring on your partner's finger I ask that you repeat these words: This ring is my sacred gift to you."

Louis and I repeated.

"This ring is my sacred gift to you."

Louis stepped ahead and took my left hand, slipping the ring on my finger.

"A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always..."

"A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always..." - We repeated.

"My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed."

Now I took his left hand and placed his ring on his finger. Lifting his hand to my lips and kissing it softly.

"My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed." - We repeated.

"Perfect. We are almost done." - The preacher said and we giggled. - "As much as Louis and Harry have consented together in holy matrimony and have declared their love by giving and receiving Rings and by joining hands, I now declare that Louis William Tomlinson and Harry Edward Styles are husband and husband."

Everyone in the room applauded. I bit my tongue and had to contain myself from screaming and dancing around. I felt like the happiness was going to explode in my chest.

"You may seal your vows with a kiss."

Louis took my waist and leaned over me but I quickly pressed my index finger against his lips, stopping him.

"Say it first." - I said with a smirk on my face.

He shook his head and frowned at me, but quickly understood and smiled back.

"You can kiss me if you want to, husband."

I cupped his cheeks with my hands and cut the distance between us, placing a kiss on his lips.

We ended the kiss and melted in a hug. He buried his face on my neck and whispered littles 'I love yous' into my hair. I replied every single one of them.

The wedding guests were all clapping and standing on their feets while looking at us.  
I took Louis' neck and pulled him away from me just a bit.

"We need to walk out, babe."

"Sure."

He intertwined our fingers and we walked side by side down the aisle again, heading to the exterior of the dome.


	20. PARTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on writers block today and it sucks.  
> Anygays, There's only one more chapter left, then the epilogue. And we are done.
> 
> The song in this chapter is from my second favorite british band of all times, keane. And the song is is called You are young.  
> Maybe you can search it up and make the experience better.
> 
> And it's here because it's beautiful and I wanted to include it, so you can press play when Louis is singing it on the chapter. Ok?
> 
> LOVE you. Mag 🦋.

Chapter twenty.  
Party.

[ Louis' POV ]

When Harry and I walked to the reception of the wedding, every guest approached us to congratulate us, giving us hugs and kisses. In the multitude, I ended up losing sight of Harry.

My sisters and my mother were crying as I hugged them, so was Anne.

"Well, everyone it's time for the recently married couple to have their first dance."- Niall announced from the stage.

"But he doesn't know how to dance!" - Harry shouted from the other extreme of the room.

I looked at my now husband from where I was standing.

"Excuse me?" - I said, offended, and Harry laughed. - "You are hurting my feelings here."

Many people in the room were laughing at us. As they free the dance floor, leaving us in the middle of it.

"Ok, I'll dance with you." - He said and extended his hand to me.

"Out of pity?"

"Nope. Because you are my hubby."

"Shut up." - I said as I took his hand and placed my other hand on his hips.

The music started playing in the background as we slowly danced.  
He looked at me with a smirk on his face and I pulled him by his neck to kiss him softly. I heard some "aws" behind us, but I didn't care. To me, In the room were only two people, Harry and I.

Eventually the rest of the guests started joining us on the dance floor as well.

"I didn't have the time to tell you earlier, but you look stunning, baby." - I said.

"Yeah?" - He said and I nodded. - "You look really sexy too."

I stole another kiss from him as we kept dancing and saying little nothings to each other, until I felt someone tapping on my shoulder.

"Can I dance with my brother in law?" - Lottie asked.

"Great. Now I'm also offended by my sister. Why does anyone want to dance with me?" - I said and Lottie giggled. I pecked Harry's lips and smiled at Lottie.- "He's all yours." - I said and left Harry to dance with her.

I walked towards my mother so I could dance with her, then I changed and danced with Anne, then my sisters, then with Caroline, and eventually we all sat down at the tables to eat the first dish.

Harry, Zayn and the rest of the cooks were the ones who made all the food, so I decided that we should have them an applause. I stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"Before you all start eating, I would like to give Harry and all his incredibles cooks an applause for all the work and effort they invested in the amazing food you're all about to eat."

All of our guests clapped and cheered after my short speech.  
I sat down again and I saw Harry blushing.

"What?" - I asked.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, baby."

______________

Our night continued as planned, people having fun, dancing on the dance floor, eating the multiple dishes we served, Niall singing some songs for us during the second batch of music, and now we were about to end the night with the toast.

Liam started first as he was my best man.

"Well, I really don't know what to say. These two had gone through a lot, and I'm so happy that I actually was the first person who Louis introduced Harry to. I knew that they were going to be really good together. I knew that Harry was a person that I could trust my best friend to be with. And nothing makes me more grateful than to be by their side, watching them grow and be a witness of their love. And that's one of the perks of working with Louis too, because he doesn't leave Harry out of his sight ever. Another of the perks is Harry's food. Knowing that Louis doesn't cook at all, I must say that Harry was the best that could have happened to the both of us." - Many people started laughing, so was I. - "well, guess that's all. To Harry and Louis!"

Liam raised his glass and all of the guests repeated.   
Niall said that he didn't want to talk because he was going to cry. Well, he did cry even if he didn't talk at all.  
I got closer to Harry and placed my arm behind his shoulders. He turned to me and kissed my cheek.

Now Zayn was the next one to make a toast.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Zayn, Harry's Best Man.  
I want to tell you all how I met these two before anything.   
So, I met Harry at cooking school, six years ago, and we became friends really quickly. I knew he was boyfriend with the 'famous singer' but that really didn't matter to me. Sometimes Louis came to the front door of the school to pick him up and all of our classmates were drooling about him. But again, I didn't care that he was famous or rich or whatever.  
Until one day, a few months after I met Harry, something horrible happened to me and I lost everything. To those who don't know, my house went on fire and I lost literally everything I had.   
But guess who was there for me? Harry.   
Harry told Louis about what happened and he said that I could stay with them.  
Louis I owe you everything, mate. Thank you so much for helping me. Of course that's the reason why he is my daughter's godfather.  
As I stayed with them for months, I could see how much they loved each other and how they showed it to each other, day after day.   
I know that you're going to grow old together and continue being like this, I don't have any doubts."

"Daddy, can I say something too?" - Caroline interrupted him and people giggled.

"What do you want to say Care?"

"I want my uncles to know that they're the best and that this is your fairytale. Because Harry is the king and Louis saved him."

Harry and I laughed, Caroline ran towards us and Harry lifted her and sat her in his lap.  
I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, little C."

"Well, I completely forgot what I was about to say, so, to Harry and Louis!" - Zayn ended and raised his glass too.

The toast then continued to our mothers who were crying, the both of them.  
We barely understood what they were saying during their toast, but we all raised our glasses anyways.

After they all ended their speeches, I knew it was my cue to go to the stage.   
Niall handed me his guitar and I sat at the edge of the stage, looking at Harry. And just by looking at him, I smiled.

"Hi, babe."

"Hi." - He whispered.

"Made you a song."

"Why am I not surprised?" - He said while smiling.

I laughed.

"Ok, everyone, I didn't want to make a normal toast, so I kinda made a song. Hope you all like it."

I accommodated myself and started playing the first chords.

"Fearful child, have faith in brighter days  
Stay home 'til this darkness fades away  
Lie still beside me  
I'll hold you now, I'll hold you forever

Winter's hand will freeze your heart again  
Doors will close, no time to start again  
Nothing is given  
Except the ties that hold us together

Lay down your load 'cause every day it's gonna grow  
And busk in the sunshine  
Try to pay no mind  
Try to pay no mind at all

To all the things that you don't know  
You've got time to realize  
You're shielded by the hands of love  
'Cause you are young

Fading light may make a fool of me  
Courage fails, strengths slip away from me  
Lie still beside me  
And hold me now, and hold me forever

Lay down your load  
'Cause every day it's gonna grow  
These days are sacred  
Hey now, don't be scared  
Baby, don't be scared at all

Of all the things that you don't know  
You've got time to realize  
You're shielded by the hands of love  
'Cause you are young."

I left the guitar aside, and jumped from the stage towards Harry, who was now crying. I giggled and extended my arms at him.

"I'm a crying baby, I know." - He said and hugged me. - "Thanks, Lou."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too."


	21. HONEY MOON

Chapter twenty-one.

Honey moon. Part One.

[ Harry's POV ]

One week after the wedding, Louis and I were heading to the airport, he still didn't tell me where we were going. I was anxious as hell, but I trusted Louis, so I guess I was Just letting it be.

It wasn't until we were waiting on the v.i.p. room, curled up around each other, that our flight was announced and Louis stood up, taking our handbags with him. I followed him to the door, and on the desk in front of us I read Tasmania.

"We are going to Australia?" - I Asked him.

"I know you love warm weather, and the beach, and me. It's the perfect combination, baby."

I laughed.

"Yeah, it is."

Our flight on first class was alright, I slept by Louis' side most of it.

When we arrived at the Australian airport, a car was waiting for us to take us to the all inclusive resort where we were going to stay for fifteen days.

To my surprise, Louis had asked the owners of the place to shut the facilities for other guests during those weeks, so we could be all by ourselves.  
Our private paradise, just for us.

I didn't like when he did these kinds of things, because I felt like this was a privilege that I shouldn't have. But you can't deny it is romantic.

One of the employees took our luggage and guided us to our suite.  
It was immense, and had a perfect view to the beach. With a little trail from the deck of the window to our now private beach.

"Enjoy your stay." - The employee said and left the room.

"Thanks."

I started taking things out of my suitcase when Louis wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You sure you want to do that now?" - He whispered in my ear.

"Do you have anything else in mind?" - I smirked.

"I want to take a shower. Would you like to join me?" - Louis said as he pressed kisses against my shoulder.

I turned around to face him, putting my arms around his neck and caressing his hair.

Louis was biting his lower lip as he stared at mine.  
I lifted my hand and brushed my thumb over his lip, releasing it, so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Sure, babe. Let's go have a shower." - I leaned over him, running my nose in his cheek, teasing over his skin, not letting him kiss me just yet.

He took my hips and started walking backwards to the bathroom of the suite.  
I took the opportunity and buried my face in his neck, kissing and sucking from below his ear lobe and all the way down to his collarbones.

Louis closed the bathroom door, pushing me against it. He captured my lips in a rough kiss, while he slid his hands below my shirt, touching my abdomen.  
I moaned when he split the kiss to pull up my shirt. He threw it aside and I took his shirt off as well.  
He smiled at me and I pulled him into a kiss once again.

I was already feeling my cock hardening inside my pants. Well, not only mine.

"Baby?" - Louis groaned into my mouth.

"Mhm?"

"Take out your pants."

He stepped back as I did what he told me and walked towards the shower, turning it on and sensing the temperature.  
He rushed to take out his shoes, his pants and his boxers as well.

After he did, Louis extended his hand to me and when I took it, he pulled me into his arms, wrapping them around my back, and lowering his hands to my bum.  
He squeezed my ass cheeks and I left a little moan slip out of my mouth.

"Shall we?" - He asked, as he got inside the shower.

I stepped inside after him, melting into a kiss again, but now under the spreading water.

He broke away the kiss as he started sucking the skin of my torso, leaving his marks and bruises all over, then he made his way down to my groin.  
Louis was knelt down now and licking my inner thighs.  
I left out a low and throaty moan.

Louis looked up at me and licked around the tip of my cock. He started making gentle and slow circles around it, causing me to drop my head back and groan.

"C'mon Lou, just do it."

He finally takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around as he locks his eyes on mine.

God this man was my perdition.

He bobbed his head further down until his nose touched the skin over my shaft. Louis hums around me, causing me to have the impulse to take the back of his head, adding some pressure.  
Louis' hands were all over my bum, squeezing and caressing it, taking me to the edge, when he started bobbing faster.  
I moaned loudly at the warm feeling of his mouth wrapping me, his cheeks completely enveloping my cock, and sucking harder every time he pulled back.

I knew I was about to come and I fisted my fingers on Louis' hair, to let him know I was close.  
He squeezed my ass once more.

"Fuck, Louis!" - I groaned as I came inside Louis' mouth.

He swallowed and bobbed a few more times to take all of my cum away.  
I whimpered at his sight. He pulled away and smiled at me, pecking my skin in his way up to my face, standing on his feets again.

"Why are you so awesome?" - I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my forehead in his shoulder, still trying to recover myself from my climax.

Louis caressed my back as I kept breathing heavily on his shoulder.

"Like really, I need an answer, Louis."

"I try my best, because you deserve the best, my king."

I sighed and pecked his lips, still agitated for what had just happened.

"Do you want me to jerk you off now?"

"No, baby. I'll have my time later." - He smirked.

I pulled my head up from his shoulder and kissed him, a passionate and heated kiss.

"I didn't allow you to kiss me, baby."

"Shut up, Louis." - I giggled in his neck.

He put a finger on my chin, lifting my head to peck my lips once more.  
Then he grabbed the soap and started it rubbing on both of us.

We never broke eye contact, because that was the kind of intimacy that you only get with your long life partner.

When he finished with the soap, he then proceeded to wash my hair, being careful that the conditioner doesn't get in my eyes. I mentally thanked him for that, I always did.

I stared at his lips, begging for him to finish with my hair so I could kiss him deeply, I wanted to feel him again. I wanted my Louis.

"Baby?" - He cut me.

"Mhm?"

"You know you can kiss me, right? No need to give me that creepy look of desire."

"I'm not creepy."

"You weren't looking in a mirror."

I hit him in the chest, and he laughed.  
He finished rinsing my hair and pulled me away from the spread of water.

"C'mon, kiss me." - He said. And I shook my head as a 'no', making him pout. - "You can kiss me if you want to?"

"That's better, yeah." - I gave up and joined our lips together, both of them moving in perfect sync, as they were meant to be together.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, My knight."

><><><><><><><><><><


	22. HONEY MOON II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now this is the real last chapter.  
> Tomorrow I'll publish the epilogue :)
> 
> The same as the previous one, it's their honey moon, so it obviously contains smut. ❗
> 
> I'm not saying my goodbyes just yet...  
> I'll see you all tomorrow  
> Mag 🦋

Chapter twenty-two  
Honey Moon. Part Two.

[ Harry's POV. ]

After the shower, we both decided to go to the beach while the sun was still up. So at least we could enjoy the rest of our first day in Australia.

I laid down on the sand and Louis went straight to the water. I watched him for a few minutes until I decided to join him.

“It was about time.” - He said sarcastically.

“Shut up, do me the favour.” - I giggled.

“You always shut me up, that's not fair.” - He said and he threw water at me.

“Oh, you shouldn't have done that. This is war.”

Of course we started a water fight, slapping the surface of that beautiful sea we were submerged in, pushing the other one under the water to see how much he could endure, and ending laughing and hugging each other.

"Lou, stop." - I said at him, who continued throwing water at me. - "it got inside my ear."

"Oh, shit. Sorry."

"It 's nothing." - I said as I started to shake my ear so it would unplug.

"Want to get out?"

"Please."

"Ok, baby."

Louis wasted no time to lift me up, bridal style, taking me out of the water.

"That wasn't necessary, I still can walk you know?" - I said as he left me on the warm sand.

Louis laughed and pecked my lips.

"Is your ear better?" - He asked and I shook my head, denying in response. - "Sorry." - He said again and kissed my wet hair.

When we looked around and the sun was setting, I convinced Louis to do a little tour around the place, knowing that we were the only people here and no one was going to bother us.

We took the opportunity to also stop at the restaurant of the resort, so we could grab dinner, before returning to the suite.

“So, you liked it?” - Louis asked me moments later as we were sitting at the restaurant table, almost finishing our food.

“Are you kidding? this place is amazing, Lou. Thanks.”

“You should also thank Liam, he helped me a lot.”

“I’ll thank him then.” - I said and he smiled.

“Do you want to go back to the room?”

“Sure.” - I smiled.

So we walked by the beach, until we found the little trail that led to our room.  
Louis turned on the lights and we both started to unpack a little while we freed the bed from the stuff that we had thrown there when we first arrived at the room.

"Baby?"

"Mhm?"

"Would you like to finish what we started earlier?" - He said with a smirk on his face.

"And that would it be…" - I teased him, knowing exactly what he meant.

He giggled and pulled me by my hips towards him, capturing my lips on a kiss.  
We were still shirtless after going to the beach, so our only clothes on were our swimsuits.  
That's why Louis had no obstacles and went straight down to kiss my chest, stopping at my nipples, slightly sucking them, making them swollen.

After several seconds of him sucking on my skin, I pulled him back up to capture his lips in mine. I was already feeling my cock hardening again, for the second time today.

Louis guided us to the bed and I laid down, with him hovering over me. We were still caught on a heated kiss when I sucked on his tongue, making him moan.  
Louis ran his hands over my body until they reached the waistband of my shorts.  
I left a sigh of relief when he pulled them off.

He returned to kiss me roughly and pulled away briefly to take his swimsuit as well.  
When he did, Louis captured my cock in his hand and started bobbing up and down while I tugged his hair, to keep his face near mine.

"I'm going to grab the lub, babe. Be right back." - He said and kissed me shortly, leaving my heated body all by itself.

I lowered my hand to my length, bobbing over it a few more times until Louis returned with the lub.  
I saw he already had his fingers covered in it but I still shuddered at the cold feeling of it at my entrance.

Louis started softly and slow, pushing his first finger inside me until I took it completely. He moved and stretched a bit before pulling it out and pushing his second one as well.  
I arched my back at the feeling, already wanting him to move inside me. He noticed and a smirk formed in his face, starting giving me what I wanted.   
His fingers slid in and out of me, scissoring and stretching my hole.  
When he pushed the third finger inside he hit my prostate, making me moan in pleasure and clenching my fist around the hotel white sheets.  
He repeated it several times, making me groan and moan in every single one of them.

He pulled his fingers out and leaned over me, capturing my lips again and leaving his perfect lovebites on my neck skin.

"So beautiful my baby." - He whispered into my neck.

"Lou…" - I moaned and pulled his neck up so he could kiss me, our tongues colliding in the attempt.

"What do you want, baby?"

"You. Please."

Louis wasted no time in opening the lub again, rubbing it around his cock a few times, before positioning his length at my entrance. I pulled my hips down to feel him closer, making the tip of his cock entering a little.   
Louis leaned to capture my lips once more as he pushed himself all the way in.  
I left out a prolonged moan into his lips as I adjusted myself before he started to move.  
Louis took a few seconds and he took me from my hips to push himself out and in again.  
I dropped my head back, arching my back and moving my hips towards him.

"You're so perfect, Harry."

"Mhm… Move faster, Louis!"

"Okay, baby."

He did as I told him, he started to thrust harder and faster. He shifted his position over me and thrusts again, now really hitting my prostate.

"Yes! There, please, there again!" - I screamed.

He hits my prostate over and over, pulling me to the edge.   
I took my own cock in my hands as I started bobbing it again, needing to release soon.

"Lou…"

"You can cum, baby."

"Fuck." - I left out as I kept jerking off.

Seconds later I came all over my stomach as I also felt Louis coming deep inside my hole. He thrusted a couple more times, as I also bobbed up and down a few more times after reaching climax.

Louis pulled out and laid by my side. Still trying to catch his breath.   
He turned his face to me and I stole a chaste kiss from him.

"I love you." - He breathed out.

"Love you too."

He caressed my cheek tenderly before impulsing himself to stand up and get us both a wet towel to clean up our body's and dry the sweat. I threw the towel aside after cleaning myself and I turned to Louis.

Louis laid down on bed and opened his arms at me. I crawled to his side and placed myself between his arms, feeling his soft and warm grip around my naked torso.

None of us needed to talk or say anything, we were just breathing into each other's escence, enjoying that wonderful moment of just the two of us, and silently thanking fate for having each other in our lives.

I felt Louis breathing stabilized, his chest going up and down underneath me. I smiled at the sight of him. He had his eyes shut and his cheek pressed against his pillow.  
He looked so peaceful and calm, making all of his features look even more beautiful than they already are.   
I lifted my hand to caress his jaw and cheeks, as I placed a little kiss on his chest.

"Goodnight, love." - I whispered.

"I'm so deeply in love with you, Harry, you have no clue." - He said still with his eyes shut.

"I'm deeply in love with you too, my Louis."

><><><><><><><


	23. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this ends here. Can I cry? Am I allowed to cry?  
> I just wanted to say that you're all awesome.  
> Thank you for reading this far, for your beautiful comments, your kudos and your daily support.  
> I love you all 💚
> 
> There is a song in this chapter, It's called 'i'm not leaving' by Keane. You can erch it up and press play when Louis sings it, ok?
> 
> Well now, my goodbye.  
> Same as always, you can talk to me if you need anything.
> 
> This doesn't have to be a goodbye, You can always read my other stories to, and it would make me really happy :)
> 
> Mag 🦋

EPILOGUE  
5 years later.

[ Harry's POV ]

We were both sitting in our living room, finishing our cups of tea, the tv was on and Louis was watching it with his glasses. I was sitting by his side, with our fingers intertwined above Louis' thigh, just thinking.   
Thinking of me and him, of our eleven years together, of our wedding, of our families, our jobs, and just how everything happened and turned out to work for us.

Because we made it work over everything we've been through. And because we were still going strong.

"Louis?"

"What?"

"I was just remembering… you know, us, our wedding, our lives in general..."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, I guess that right now I'm so used to being with you that I kinda take these moments for granted, you know? They are part of the routine. But there was a time that every touch you gave me was like a new experience. I mean, right now, this." - I said as I pointed our hands intertwined with my free hand. - "I love this. I love taking your hand, I love having you by my side even if you are just watching some awful sitcom. Why do I take this for granted now? What if this is like the last time we hold hands."

"Oh, baby." - Louis said and hugged me. - "Maybe you're just taking this for granted because you are sure that I'm never going to leave, and that's a good thing, because you trust me and because you believe in us. And I mean, of course that at some point we lost the 'magic' of the firsts touches, but that doesn't mean that they lost their meaning. I am still going to hold your hand, because it shows support and caring. I can assure this isn't the last time I'm going to hold your hand."

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm being an idiot."

"Don't call yourself that, baby. Look, if you're worried that we ran out of 'firsts things' together, I'm sure we can always find new things to do and try. " - He raised his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. - "But of course that having our beautiful morning routine as a married couple is perfect too. Because you're perfect to me, and that's all I need."

"Oh, Louis, are you ever going to stop being the romantic one?" - I said as I pulled him by his neck and captured his lips.

"You're pretty romantic too, my love."

"Daddy?" - We heard a voice from upstairs.

"Yes honey?" - Louis asked, still pretty close to my mouth, and I giggled. He always interrupted us.

"Can you come here?" - Theo asked again.

"I'll go." - Louis said to me and pecked my lips one more time. - "Stop overthinking this. I love you, ok? Not even the routine is going to change that."

I smiled at him and he ran upstairs to help our baby boy.  
I turned off the tv and grabbed the empty cups of tea from the breakfast earlier taking them to the sink.  
Today was a Sunday so our maids got the day off, Louis was on a break from touring right now, and well my restaurant was now in Zayn's hands most of the days.   
I still showed up to help sometimes, but Theo was taking a lot of my time.  
I don't complain though. He is my little baby.  
The point is, Louis and I could stayed the sunday inside, taking care of Theo.

I heard some steps on the stairs, and shortly after Louis showed up with Theo in his arms.

"Someone just woke up and he is hungry."

"Oh, really? And who would it be?"

"Me, daddy." - Theo said while rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine. How did you sleep?" - I asked as I stepped closer to them, pecking on my son's cheek.

"Good."

"Well, you want to eat something?"

"Pwease."

"Your dad can cook you something, then." - I said, teasing Louis.

"No, daddy pwease I want your pancakes." - Theo said while he grabbed my shirtsleeve with his fist.

"Ok, you convinced me." - I sighed.

"You're not difficult to convince either." - Louis added.

"Excuse me, Louis? What do you mean by that?" - I stepped closer to him and Theo giggled.

"Remember before starting dating?"

"Yeah?"

"How much effort did it cost me to get you inside that hotel room I was staying?"

"That was completely different, Louis! You were my idol. Of course I was going to go anywhere you asked me to." - I hit him in the arm.

"I guess we will never know."

"Wha… you know what, nevermind." - I sighed.

Louis smiled in victory and he placed Theo on his eating chair as I turned around and made him his pancakes.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" - Louis turned his attention to him again.

"You should say sowwy to daddy."

I smiled to myself. I wasn't watching them because I was facing the kitchen, but I could imagine what was happening behind me.

"What for?"

"Cause you made him angwy."

"He is not angry, right babe?"

"Oh, yes I'm pretty angry." - I said, still not facing them.

"C'mon. It was a joke."

"I don't know, was it?" - I teased him, of course I wasn't mad for such a tiny thing. Besides, he was quite right on what he said.

Louis walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my torso from behind me.

"Well, I'm sorry then." - Louis said and placed a soft kiss on my shoulder, before unwrapping his arms and leaning on the kitchen counter.

I finished the pancakes and put them in front of Theo, cutting them into little pieces so he wouldn't choke.  
He started eating them really fast, like if he hadn't eaten in ages.

"Slow down, you need to swallow it slowly, otherwise you will choke with the food." - I said and he did as I told him. I tousled his hair and turned to face my husband. - "Well… I think I forgive you."

I walked towards him and took a grip of his hips, placing myself between his legs. He smiled at me and cupped my cheeks, pecking my lips a few times in a row.

"Are you still thinking about what you said this morning?"

"Nope. Because even if we are going to be together for the rest of our lives, I still can't get enough of you." - I said and pecked his lips once more.

"Agree."

I stared at him for a moment before speaking again.

"We were lucky, didn't we?"

Louis took my hand between his and kissed my knuckles.

"The luckiest."

I leaned over him and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
He took the initiative and buried his head on the conjunction of my shoulders and my neck, starting by kissing my shoulders and then making his way up to the earlobe.  
His kisses turned into suctions and I moaned at the feeling.  
It's been a while since we've been this intimate.

"Lou, Theo is right behind us."

"He is not looking." - He whispered.

He continued sucking and kissing my neck, making me feel loved in a way he could only do.

"Dad?"

"Why does he keep interrupting us?" - Louis whispered in my ear and I giggled. - "I just want to love and kiss my husband, is it too much to ask?" - He said and pouted.

"Go." - I giggled and pushed him towards our son.

"What do you need, honey?" - Louis said as he sat on the kitchen stool next to Theo's chair.

"Can you sing?"

"Now?"

Theo nodded without even looking at him, he was just too busy with his pancakes.

"I actually have a new one I've been working on, do you guys want to hear it?"

"Sure." - I said as I walked towards them and sat on the stool next to Louis.

"Ok, let me grab the guitar."

He stood up and went to his studio to pick the instrument, returning seconds later and sitting in his previous seat.

"Well, it's called 'i'm not leaving.' And it's for the both of you, Ready?"

"Always." - I answered him.

Louis smiled at me and started playing the first chords.

"Hey big shoes, once I was young like you  
I loved like you, opened my heart like you  
Well don't be scared just 'cause you've been stripped bare  
You feel things that most people never do

Hold my hand just like you used to do  
I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving  
Throw it up, baby you're all mixed up  
I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving

On days like this you wonder what true love is  
Does it even exist, the kiss, the prince, the story for kids?  
But that same big heart that right now is hurting so hard  
Is the ladder you'll climb when you touch the stars

Hold my hand just like you used to do  
I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving  
Throw it up, baby you're all mixed up  
I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving"

Louis played the last chords and lifted his head to Theo.

"I like it dad." - Theo said. - "Sing it again. Pwease."

Louis laughed and turned to me.

"What did you think?"

"I hate it."

"What?"

"I hate how you always make me cry with your beautiful songs, Louis Tomlinson." - I said as I cleaned my tears.

"Shit. You scared me, baby."

"It's just perfect." - I said as I leaned towards him and pecked his lips. - "Thanks."

"Sing it again, Dad." - Theo insisted.

"Sure, anything for you." - Louis poked Theo's cheek.

And that's how our Sunday morning turned out to be, just the three of us, enjoying Louis' new song.

After that, I prepared our lunch while Louis played with Theo and his toys.  
When we sat at the table, we knew that Theo wanted to take a nap, he was just too sleepy. So, after lunch I took him upstairs to put him into bed.  
I stayed by his side until he felt completely asleep and only then I returned downstairs to my husband.

"He is asleep?"

"Yep."

"That means I can kiss you all I want without more interruptions?"

"Yes, Louis. You can kiss me if you want to." - I walked towards him, seductively.- "All you want to. Whenever you want to."

"Good." - He said with a smirk on his face. - "Because that's what I'm going to do."

He took me by my hips and captured my lips in a deep and slow kiss. One of those that makes you feel like everything around you just stopped, and you're the only one moving.   
He was the only one who could make me feel like that, like if my world just stopped for a minute. Like he could bring me back to life, like he could take all my pain away with just a kiss, like he could save me.

Because after all, he was still my knight in shining armor, wasn't he?

🚲🚲🚲


End file.
